Second Chances
by purpleT680hauler
Summary: A fiery car crash puts young aspiring actor Edward Cullen in a coma. He dreams of chocolate eyes and strawberry scent. Bella has hated Edward since high school. Can a second chance heal old wounds and find love? Or is all hope lost? Lemons to come in later chapters
1. Prologue

**A/N: I was a big fan of Paul Walker and when he passed away, I think the entire world was hurting. This is a way of remembering him. I just put in Bella and Edward, but Edward doesn't die. Rated M for later chapters. Enjoy:)**

**Prologue**

_KTV-Los Angeles, 7:00am_

_Good morning, Hollywood. As many of you might have heard, young aspiring actor Edward Cullen was involved in a fiery car accident early this morning that put young Cullen in a coma._

_The accident occurred around 5:00am this morning on Sunset Blvd close to Mr. Cullen's home in Beverly Hills. It has been confirmed by LAPD, that Cullen was test driving his new Audi R8 that he purchased just a few days ago._

_Speed limit on Sunset Blvd is posted at 45mph and according to an LAPD officer, Mr. Cullen had sped along at a speed of 85mph when he had lost control of his car and spun out hitting a tree, his car catching fire._

_Early responders say that Mr. Cullen should not be alive according to the damages to his car. They say someone must have pulled him out of the car, seconds before it bursts into flames. Nobody knows how he got out. He was unconscious, lying a few feet from his burned down car, when emergency responders arrived. 'Whoever pulled him out of his car, is a hero,' the EMT reported._

_As to Mr. Cullen's conditions, the hospital has not released any information._

_I'm Linda Hease, reporting live from Sunset Blvd where LAPD is still cleaning up the mess. Back to you Ron._

/

I silenced the tv in the lounge room of the coffee shop that was located on the corner of Sunset Blvd and Hollywood Drive.

My name is Bella Swan. College student, 23, working at a coffee shop to earn a living and I had just pulled Edward Cullen from his burning car. I was the hero they kept talking about on the news.

I wished I wasn't.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. (Hides behind a corner now)**


	2. The Past

**A/N: Here's ch.1. A look into why Bella hates Edward so much. Be patient with me. I'm new to writing fiction, so it may be a little slow. Your feedback is much appreciated tho. Keep it coming. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 1

***BPOV***

My alarm buzzed at 4am sharp. I groaned, turned over and hit the snooze button. 5 more minutes, please.

I knew I had to get up and go to work. I needed this job to stay afloat with monthly costs. Living in Los Angeles and going to to school here too, is quite pricy. I'm just lucky I have parents that saved up money for my college years, so tuition fees were one less thing to worry about.

The job at Corner Coffee was supposed to be temporary until I landed a big time job at an accounting firm. That's what I was majoring in. So far, no such luck. I was gonna graduate in a few months and I still had no outlook for a job. I would end up moving back to Forks, Washington to live with my parents. I shivered at that thought.

I love my parents, they're the ones still keeping me sane, but I loathed Forks. The only times I went back to that padunk town was for Christmas. Other holidays, I always made sure to grab as many shifts at the Corner Coffee as possible or make up one excuse or the other to get out of visiting. Anything to avoid going back to my past.

Growing up into my teen years, I loved books. I spent days with my head in a book. I could be anything but mostly I was good in math. I helped my parents with their finances. And thanks to me, they now had a hefty sum sitting in their savings account waiting for them to retire. It's all about how you invest your money and how you spend it.

I was considered a Class A nerd in Forks High School, glasses, simple jeans and T-shirt and no boobs to show for, and I got bullied because of that. I didn't care, not until recently. The main bully that could make me cry and hide in the bathroom until lunch or school was done for the day was none other than Edward fucking Cullen.

He was the reason I left Forks right after High School. I wanted to get away from that town and the bad memories it held. My parents were oblivious to the bullying and that was because I never said anything. My dad being the chief of police in Forks, would have found a way to make Edward suffer for me. He loved me and I loved him for it, but the truth of the matter would have been this: if Charlie, my dad, would make Edward suffer for me, I would be the one to get it tenfold in return at school. Hence, I endured in quiet.

To make matters worse, my math teacher in senior year made me tutor Edward in math, cuz he sucked at it. Not really, he was smart. He was just too damn lazy and a cocky bastard to boot. Those months tutoring him, were the worst in my years in school yet. He didn't show up for tutoring, if he did, he'd either sleep or talk/text on his phone. I tried to get him to work, but he'd give me the stink eye.

Thinking about those days, made me wanna punch him even more. But I couldn't do that now since he was in a coma from an accident, I saved him from. Yay me.

Even for the fact that I loathed that man, I couldn't just stand by and watch him die. That would be inhuman. So I did what any body would have done, save the poor bastard. I know I have a lot of hate for that man.

It increased when I found out that he was going to be Los Angeles, making it big as a movie star. I didn't tell anyone at Forks High where I would be going to college. I didn't want anyone to know where I went, I wanted to be rid of this town. So I applied to southern states, somewhere warm and no Edward fucking Cullen. I was so happy to be accepted into California State University-Northridge. The only people that knew where I was going were my parents since they paid for it.

Imagine my surprise, while standing at the airport in Seattle, ready to leave and my mom says to me, "You're not gonna be the only one in Los Angeles from Forks. Dr. Cullen's kid, Edward, is going to Los Angeles too. He's going to University of California though." In my head I was screaming. Here I thought I would be rid of that despicable man.

I made it though, 4 years without seeing him, except on TV with him coming out of a club with one bimbo or the other. Each week it was a different woman. Some life he had.

4 years and that all changed a week ago when he crashed his car. The news people were still trying to get his mysterious hero to come forward, that saved precious Edward's life but I didn't budge. I wanted nothing to do with the media. I liked my quiet life and no hot shot actor was gonna ruin it for me. Especially not Edward stinking Cullen.

**What do you think? I will switch btwn POV. I want you to get the full affect from both sides. I'm a sucker for reviews. ;)**


	3. Awaken

**A/N: Here's an EPOV. enjoy:) I love your feedback to this story. Encourages me to write more. **

Chapter 2

***EPOV***

2 _months following the accident._

I felt like I was floating. Out of my body, floating. My body felt heavy, like it was weighed down with a ton of bricks. Why couldn't I open my eyes? Why can't I lift my arms?

Someone was talking to me. Mom? Why is she in LA? Why is she crying? I tried to open my mouth but nothing budged. I needed to say something to my mom. I felt myself slipping back into darkness.

Darkness overtook me. The same dream that I've had over the last short while repeated itself almost every time.

'_I'm lying on the ground. I'm smelling burned rubber and metal but I can't focus on it. It's hot. Why am I tasting blood? My vision is hazy. A face obstructs my vision. Long chocolate hair frames the face with the most beautiful chocolate eyes I've ever seen. I've seen them before, haven't I? I couldn't think straight. What's that sweet smell? Strawberries. I love strawberries. I try saying something to this beautiful angel in front of me but my voice won't cooperate. It comes out strangled._

"_Angel."_

_"Don't talk. Help is on the way." I'm tired. I wanna sleep. Closing my eyes, the angels voice says, "Don't close your eyes, Edward. Stay with me."_

_I can't. I'm just so tired. Darkness consumes me.'_

I heard voices and beeping of machines. Where am I? I tried moving my hand. Success!

"Edward? Honey? Can you hear me? Please squeeze my hand again." Mom? I squeezed her hand. Why won't my eyes open? I tried speaking but something's in my mouth. I groaned.

"Relax, son. Don't strain yourself. Can you hear me?" Dad? What's going on? I squeezed the hand again.

"Carlisle, he can hear us. My baby is ok." My mother was sobbing. 'Don't cry mom,' I wanted to say.

I struggled to open my eyes and I succeeded. Only to squeeze them shut again. The light hurts too much. I groan again.

"I'll go get the doctor," I heard my dad say. Doctor? Am I in a hospital? Why?

I heard voices besides my parents. It must be the doctor's.

"Edward? Can you open your eyes for me?" There's concern in the doctors voice. I slowly opened my eyes. Blinked a few times and came into focus of a greying blue eyed doctor. He smiled and relief was etched on his face.

"Welcome back. You've kept us waiting 3 months." What? I'm utterly confused. I frowned at him. "I'm gonna check you over and than leave you to talk to your parents. They'll explain everything." He looked at his chart and checked every monitor around me, finally took the obstruction out of my mouth and gave me some water. Thank you!

"Take it slow and if you're tired, sleep. You have a long recovery ahead of yourself, but so far everything looks good."

He left and I looked to my parents. Both with tears in their eyes rushed over to hug me. I still didn't understand.

So, they took their time explaining to me that I had been in an accident and in a coma for the last 2 months. Crashed my new car, oh well, and that a stranger had pulled me out of my car before it engulfed in flames. Nobody knew who this stranger was, since nobody had come forward.

My dream came to my mind. An angel had saved me. I knew it. A beautiful dark haired, chocolate eyed angel that smelled like delicious strawberries.

I needed to find her.

My saving Angel.

**A/N: He's awake. Finally! Let me know what you think. **


	4. Startling realization

**A/N: Another EPOV. I love all your feedback. Keep 'em coming. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 3

***EPOV***

Physical therapy was hell. I had been able to go home 2 weeks after I woke up, but had to go through physical therapy for the next 2 months. It wouldn't have been that bad, if they didn't take things so damn slow. I wanted out of my cast, my left leg had been broken in a few places, as had my right wrist been broken. I hated not doing anything myself. My parents stayed with me those 2 months until I was given a clean bill of health.

During those 2 months, I got my license suspended for a year, a hefty ticket for destroying public property, and to add insult to injury, my own mother had to bathe me. Things couldn't get worse. Or so I thought.

After being released from the hospital, my parents took me home to my Beverly Hills house. Imagine my surprise when my house was trashed. I'm mean literally trashed. Beer bottles, whiskey bottles, used condoms and panties lying on the floor. As I walked through the door, I bristled at the sight. I knew 2 people who could throw a party like this. My skank ass girlfriend, Tanya Denali, and my supposed friend James Hunter. I needed to cut those out of my life. Starting with skank ass girlfriend. The only reason I kept her around was because she was beautiful to the public eye and she gave good head. What? I'm a man. I enjoy sex.

My mother wanted to clean up right away, since she always had a clean house. We weren't even allowed to wear shoes in my childhood home. She prided herself with cleanliness. But I would have none of it. This was my house and she didn't need to clean up after me. I called a cleaning service. They came that afternoon and by supper time, my house was back to normal.

The next day, I arranged to meet Tanya at my house to break things off. It was easier this way. Not in public, I couldn't drive and being in cast with crutches, I didn't wanna go out. If I said the breakup was easy, I'd be lying through my teeth. She screamed, even said she was pregnant with my child. Good luck with getting that to stick. I always had it wrapped up before going close to her cunt. Always wrapped, no matter who the skank was. My bodyguard, Tyler, had to remove her forcefully.

Before he got her to go, she whined about how good we were together. "We're good together baby." I hated when she called me that. "I could make you happy." She tried seducing me. Not working, slut. I knew she had been sleeping around on me for a while. I didn't care, at the time, she was there when I needed her and that's all that mattered to me at the time.

"On screen, we're good together, but not in real life." I was getting tired. I leaned back onto my couch with my leg propped up on my coffee table. "Now get out, Tanya."

She wailed and screamed, telling me she would ruin my career. Good luck, I thought. She only became famous through me.

The rest of the 2 months were spent in physical therapy, getting my career back in order and trying to convince my parents that I would be fine. Finally, they went back home to Forks. I wasn't a baby.

I could look after myself. I hired a housekeeper. Her name was Maria. A sweet woman in her thirties, that could barely speak English, but she whipped me back into shape. Made me go out. Chastised me for leaving dirty clothes lie around or even dirty dishes in the living room. I reminded her that cleaning up me was her job. She than reminded me that she was my housekeeper not slave. I was growing to love her more each day. She became my step in mother and she accepted the role willingly.

As my leg began to heal, I took time to walk. Exercise any way possible. When I was deemed fit by my physical therapist, I began running each morning before the sun came up. That's how I came across Corner Coffee.

I remembered one morning after a good 5 mile run, I went in to get a bagel and coffee. The girl that served me was petite. Beautiful chocolate hair, also chocolate eyes and legs that would look amazing wrapped around me. I tried flirting with her but she shot me down at every turn. Didn't she know who I was? Oh well, her loss, I thought.

As I turned to leave, I smelled something familiar. Strawberries. So delicious. I couldn't think as to where I smelled that before. Shaking my head to myself, I went home. That night, the angel from my accident appeared in my dreams again.

I startled awake. My heart pounding. Sweat covering my body.

It was her. The coffee girl was my angel.

**A/N: He figured it out. What do you think? What's gonna happen next?**


	5. A pounding heart

**A/N: Here ya go. Another little glimpse into Bella's life. I love your feedback to this story. Keep 'em coming. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 4

***BPOV***

The news had been reporting about Edward's release for a few days. They were so excited for him. His fan were going nuts about it. I was glad he was ok but that didn't change the fact that I still hated him.

My roommate, Alice Brandon, had asked me the other day while we were watching TV and news about Edward's release from the hospital came on if I secretly had a crush on Edward. I scoffed at that.

"I think you secretly like him. I mean, come on, Bella, look at him. He looks so...what's the right word? Yummy." She had a far away look on her face, no doubt picturing herself with him. Was she hearing herself? Me, plain old Bella, have a crush on America's most eligible bachelor and Hollywood heart throb? I didn't think so.

He was good looking with his 6'2" height. Lean body, muscles in all the right place. Broad shoulders that showed his strength and an amazing six pack up front. Go a little higher, you get his chiseled jaw that could cut glass. Straight nose and the most beautiful emerald eyes. Set below a head full of copper hair. When the sun hit it just right, there were hints of red in it. And the way he always ran his hand through his hair, made it stand up in different places. That's how he got the nickname 'Sex God' from most women, married or not. Hell, even guys called him that. Yeah, when I thought of his physical attributes, I could like him. But I knew the cold hearted bastard beneath. So, no thank you.

"I think you've had enough margaritas for one night, Ally. You know what that man did to me in high school. Like is far from what I feel for him."

Alice was the only person that I ever confided in about Edward bullying me in high school. She sat with me while I cried sometimes at the memories that haunted me. Alice and I met in one of my classes. She sat beside me that first day and passed me a note, saying, 'I'm Alice. How are you?' I was amazed at this little girl, smaller than me, where I'm at 5'5", she couldn't be more than 5'2", short, spiky hair and a killer fashion sense. I looked over to her, confused, and she just smiled. It was refreshing. So I wrote back, 'Bella. I'm good. How's you? What do you think of Professor Banner and his monotone voice?' She cracked up, Mr. Banner silenced her and we've been friends since. Have been living together for almost 2 years.

"I know, Bella. I'm just saying he's very yummy." She never dwelled on the negatives. Always tried to look for positive. That's what I loved about her. Plus, she didn't hover.

I looked back to the TV screen where Edward wobbled out of the hospital on his crutches. This news clipping was a few weeks old already. Even with being 2 months in a coma, I agreed with Alice. "You're right, Alice. He's pretty good looking." I grimaced at that. She looked at me open mouthed and than cracked up.

"You can't even say that with a straight face." She laughed at me. Sobering up, she said, "Anyway, I'm going to Jasper's for the night. You gonna be ok?"

Jasper was her boyfriend that transferred here from Texas University about 2 years around the same time Ally and I got the apartment together. They had a class together and while working a project together, Jasper had asked Alice out for coffee with his southern drawl and she's been hooked since. They're perfect together. While she's wild and all over the place, he's laid back and easy going. Their personalities complement each other well.

Nodding, I said to her, "You go on ahead. I'll see you tomorrow sometime. Maybe even Monday in class?" I winked at her.

She giggled, "You never know." And with that she was off.

Cleaning up after our tacos and margarita evening, I got ready for bed. Working mornings and evening at the Corner Coffee sure was getting to me, especially with finals around the corner and job hunting. I was asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

/

Next morning, I was starting a fresh pot of coffee when I noticed a similar figure walking through the door.

It couldn't be. Of course it was. Edward fucking Cullen was walking towards with me a sexy smirk on his face.

"Good morning", he looked me up and down, "what's good here for breakfast?" His velvety smooth voice whispered across my skin. God, he repulsed me. I shivered, and not in a good way.

Reminding myself I was at work, I put on my best smile and said, "Everything bagel with cream cheese and coffee." I wanted to throw coffee in his face. Watch him squirm. I should spit in his coffee. But he didn't remember who I was, so no plots of revenge today. Sigh!

"I'll have that to go, beautiful." He winked at me! At me! Did he seriously think I would drop everything and jump his bones? Well, you've got another thing coming, mister.

I rang the total, got his coffee and bagel, smiling on the outside and shooting angry glares at him on the inside, I said, "Enjoy your breakfast. Have a good day." I turned and fled to the back. I watched him leave, through the door that led to the back. He stopped once, shook his head and kept going. My heart was pounding. Why was I so worked up? It was the first time he had been polite to me. It was hard to wrap my head around it. I always knew cocky, bullying and cold hearted Edward. This was, still cocky, but friendly Edward. I liked his smile.

I hoped he didn't return anytime soon. His friendliness was messing with my carefully constructed wall and facade I had built around myself.

**A/N: A pounding heart? Wonder what that means? I'm a little stuck and I could use ya'll advice. Do I make it that Edward had a crush on Bella in highschool and simply just forgot about her over time? Or what do you think? Review please and maybe we'll see how he's going to act towards his 'angel' when meeting her again. :)**


	6. New start

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. I've been crazy busy at work and I'm going on vacation for a week. thanks for being patient with me. I hope this satisfy your hunger till I'm back. Enjoy;);)**

**SM owns all things twilight. I'm just making my own Edward/Bella story. **

Chapter 5

***EPOV***

Have you ever had a dream that seemed so real, you didn't know what to believe? I knew in my heart that the angel that saved me and the coffee girl were one and the same. The same shape of face, same eyes and the smell of strawberries. I just couldn't wrap my head around it. If she was the one that saved me, why didn't she say something that morning at the coffee shop? Why not try to claim the fame that came with saving a famous actor? She would become famous just through that act alone. I just couldn't understand. Anybody would have jumped at the chance to claim fame but not her. Why? Why not? Who was this strange, yet intriguing, beautiful girl? I wanted to know. I had to know.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. Display read 'Jessica'. My agent. I guess I have to talk to her eventually.

"Hey, Jess. What's up?" She's the one person I could trust not to try to get into my pants or wallet. Her partner Lauren was her world. I was surprised they hadn't tied the knot already.

"Edward, darling." Her greetings always change. "How are you doing?"

"Better every day."

"That's good." Her tone changed to business, "When can you meet me to discuss upcoming roles? Directors are asking me right and left when you're coming back to work."

I knew this would happen. Running my hand through my hair, I replied, "Guess I should have expected this, right?" She hummed her approval. "Are you free tomorrow morning sometime? I could bring coffee."

She laughed, "Don't spoil me. You know that's not gonna go over well with Lauren. But coffee sounds good. How about 8am sharp? My office."

"I'll be there. And Jess?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Tell Lauren hi and not to worry. I'm just with you for business."

She giggled, "I will tell her. She'll love it. See you tomorrow, Eddie."

"Don't call me that," I growled into to phone. She knows I hate that nickname. "See ya, Jess."

Her laugh was the last thing I heard as she hung up. Promising her coffee gave me another chance to visit the coffee shop girl. I just hope she's working tomorrow.

If there was one thing I learned from experiencing near death is that life is short. Make very minute count. The parties and chicks were now a dull memory and stale. I wanted meaning. Friends. Family. Love. I wanted something else than meaningless parties an faceless women. I was gonna change it, starting today.

SC-SC-SC-SC

After roaming around the house looking for something to do, I decided to call Emmett, my best friend and trainer, to see if he had time for a work out. Wandering around the house without anything to do, I'd go crazy. I had picked up all my clothes lying around. Maria only did the laundry if it was in the laundry basket. I learned that the hard way. I still loved her though.

Em picked up on the third ring and out of breath.

"What's up, bro?"

"Dude, what ya do? Run 5 miles to get to your phone?" I chuckled into the phone.

"Nah, just working out. Since your ass has been in physical therapy I had to keep myself in shape." I could hear him smirk into the phone.

"Yeah yeah man. You got time for a session? I need it and I'm going crazy in this big house alone."

"Of course. Come on down. Are you on a time schedule again? With Tanya?" He did not like her. I couldn't blame him. She was trouble.

"No! I said 'Adios' to her a few days ago." I still felt relieved for making that decision. I wanted a clean slate to start over and make better decisions in life.

"Oh thank God. She was not good for ya." The gratitude in his voice was audible over the phone.

I smiled, "Yeah, I know. Anyway, I'll see you in a few?"

"For sure." With that he hung up. Fucker couldn't even say bye.

Working out with Em was a challenge. He knew how to push my buttons. Physically. Which I needed badly. I was out of shape from months in the hospital. Sweating up a storm and feeling my muscles burn made me feel alive. This was my stress reliever.

However, my thoughts kept drifting back to coffee girl/my angel. I couldn't wait to see her. I was wrecking my brain on how to approach her about saving me from death that early morning. If she hadn't mentioned it, maybe she didn't wanna talk about it. Though, I wanted to know more about it. I couldn't just forget it.

Em, he may be an inner 5 year old, he was perceptive. He noticed me escaping into my head a few times. His brow furrowed and he'd give me a funny look but never said anything until the end of our session.

"Where's your head at?" His eyes held concern.

I raked my hands through my hair and blew out a breath, "I'm not sure, Em. It's all new and confusing to me."

"You can talk to me, you know?"

"I know, Em. Thanks." I took a deep breath, "At first I thought it was a dream. I dreamt of a girl pulling me out of my car before it combusted into flames. She had brown hair and smelled of strawberries. A dream, that's what I thought." I shook my head. I couldn't believe I was confiding this in him. I trusted Em but this probably sounded pretty ridiculous to him.

I looked at him but I saw no judgment in his eyes. He just nodded his head, urging me to continue.

"The crazy thing is, I don't think it was a dream. I think she's real. I believe I met her already."

"What do you mean, you think she's real?" He had confusion written all over his face.

"I mean that I believe I've met her and I'm pretty confident she's real. What I don't understand is the fact that she hasn't gone to the press with the info. She works at a coffee shop a few miles from my house and I went there the other day for coffee and she was my server. At first I didn't think much of it. She was friendly and not fan crazy. Didn't go ape shit crazy when she saw me. But when I left, I think I smelled strawberries. And the next night, I dreamt again about the girl pulling me from my car. They're the same. Brown hair. Brown eyes and she smells like strawberries." There! I spilled me guts to him. With my head in my hands I waited for him to laugh at me.

"Is she hot?" Seriously.

My head snapped in his direction, "Seriously, Em? That's what your concerned about? She's..." I contemplated my answer. "She's beautiful." I had never described a girl beautiful. This was a first for me.

"Wow. Edward Cullen using the word beautiful. Call the paps. This is front page news." He was having a riot. Asshole. I think I even growled at him.

"I'm serious, Em. This is not funny." I was getting up to leave. Screw confiding in him. I didn't have time for this. It was a mistake.

His hand clasped my shoulder and pulled me down to a sitting position again. That fucker is strong. I heard him take a deep breath beside me, "I'm just joking, man. Take it easy. And I believe you, Ed." I looked a him in surprise.

"Don't look so surprised." He smiled at me, "I saw the damage done to your car and I know for a fact you wouldn't have been able to get out yourself. So, I believe you when you say that someone pulled you out. It could even be this girl. Why don't you ask her about it? And the fact that she didn't go to the press, shows she has some dignity and self respect about her."

"Thanks Em. I think I will. I'm going back to the coffee shop tomorrow. I hope she's working." This truly showed that Em was my best friend.

I went home that evening with a lighter heart and better understanding of what to do concerning coffee girl. I was gonna ask her about saving me from my car and why she didn't go to the press with info like that.

SC-SC-SC-SC

I don't know why I was so eager to see my coffee girl but I was like an eager teenager on his first date.

It was still early when the taxi pulled up to the coffee shop. Since I couldn't drive another year, this was my transportation. The sun was just creeping its way up from the east. Not a lot of people busying around, yet. That meant a less chance of paparazzi roaming around. I breathed a sigh of relief at that. I couldn't stand the press. They just didn't understand their boundaries.

I looked into the glass window of the coffee shop and saw that my coffee girl was working. I didn't see any customers in the shop and she was sitting at a little table with papers strewn all over it, with her writing on a piece of paper. She had her bottom lip between her teeth and her brow was slightly furrowed. Cute. When did I think cute? Usually it was hot or smokin' hot. Cute was new for me.

I stood there watching her a little while. I was a creeper. Before she looked up and found me staring at her, I walked in. She must have been in deep thought because she didn't notice me. I walked slowly over to her and peered at the papers lying on the table. Resumes and what looked like a study guide to a final exam. She must be finishing up in college. I quickly surveyed her resume and saw she was an accountant. Good to know.

With my hands in my pockets, I cleared my throat. She jumped up and nearly fell off the chair.

"Oh geez. You scared me." She looked at me with a scowl on her face, hand on her chest and her brow furrowed deeper. Weird.

I smiled at her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I figured you'd notice me coming through the door but you were so engrossed in your paper, you didn't notice me. I'm sorry again."

"Yeah, ok." She walked behind the counter. "What can I get you today, Edward?" She knew my name. Of course she knew it. All over the tabloids.

"Coffee. Black. 3 sugars." I smiled at her. She was a sight to behold. What I didn't understand was the furrow in her brow and her eyes shone hatred and resentment towards me. Why? But she hid it well. She would make a good actress, I mused.

"So, Bella, accountant?"

"Yeah, finals next week." Nothing further. She said it with such an disinterest tone.

"Sounds interesting. What's after graduation?" I wanted to know about her.

Her head snapped up and with pure venom in her voice, she asked, "What's it to you?" So, not such a good actress.

I held up my hands in surrender. "Ok. Ok. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make conversation." What was with this girl. She radiated pure hatred for me. And I had only met her once before.

"I'm sorry, Edward. It's just..." she hesitated. "It's...complicated." Her eyes cast downwards. I wondered what she was hiding and how bad it was.

I stepped closer to her, "Care to elaborate?" It felt like a magnet was drawing me to her. I wanted to know her. I wanted to be closer to her.

Her eyes, cold, turned to mine. "Just a person from the past reappeared into my life. Someone I'm not very fond of and I can't do anything about it." She hesitated, looked down at the coffee she was handing to me, "Anyway, it don't matter. Here's your coffee. Have a good day." She turned and walked into the back room before I could say anything. Why was she so eager to get away from me?

I turned to leave but my eyes fell on the table full of papers. My eyes caught on to her resume and something else. Something familiar. It looked like a yearbook. I went closer, snatched up one of her resumes for further studying, and while doing so the yearbook came into focus. 'Forks High School 2008'. I blinked. Once. Twice. A third time.

Was I seeing this correctly?

It couldn't be?

Could it?

**A/N: Did you notice him calling her 'his' coffee girl? What ya think? I really appreciate all your reviews and feedback to what you think. I love reading them. Your thoughts and ideas. Keep 'em coming. :):)**


	7. Hopeful

**A/N: I'm so so sorry it took longer than expected to update. Work has been hectic. I've loved all your reviews. Keep 'em coming. **

**Most of you, or shall I say all of you, want Edward to grovel and believe me, Bella won't have it any other way. Now, let's see what's happening with her. **

**I don't own twilight. SM does, I'm just playing with her characters a little. ENJOY :):)**

Chapter 6

BPOV

Could this day or perhaps week get any worse? I've asked myself that question over and over and over again. This week started out pretty harmless, I'd say, the only fact dragging me down was finals were just around the corner. I couldn't wait to graduate but I also dreaded the fact of not being able to find a job. It's a cut throat business out there being an accountant. Especially with celebrities lining these city walls. Not that this city has walls. You get my point? I didn't care if I got a job a little accounting office. At least it would get me through the door in this business and I wouldn't have to move back home into my folks place. That I just didn't want.

On top of finals and job hunting, Edward made himself home in my head. Quite literally. He occupied my thoughts very often. Not the fact that he was a celebrity but the fact of his behavior. Why was he being so nice to me? Why didn't he remember me? It frustrated me. Every time I turned on the tv and his recovery made news, I wanted to punch out the tv. If I had possession of the remote, I'd change the channel.

At first, Alice got irritated at me for it but eventually she just stopped because I didn't listen to her. I had told her about Edward coming into the coffee shop and his nice flirty behavior and how I ran into the back. Her reasoning was that I was afraid to face him. I scoffed at her. Afraid? Me? Of Edward? Not a chance in hell. But I just couldn't let that go. Was I afraid to face him? If so, why was I afraid? I had overcome the past. I had no answer to all my questions.

The week dragged on. On Wednesday, Angela, my manager, called and asked me to open the next day. I agreed. I needed all the money I could get. It was gonna be difficult getting up in the morning with only 5 hours of sleep, but I didn't care. I took my study material to work. With opening the coffee shop at 5am, not a lot of people came through at that time. Just a few early risers and some celebrities that filmed into the early morning hours and needed a pick me up before going home or back to work.

That morning was slow. I sat at a little table at the back, in eye shot with the door and close and enough to quickly go back behind the counter if anything needed attention. Coffee was brewing, pastries in the oven and it was heavenly quiet. Perfect time and place to study. I was so engrossed in my studies that I didn't even hear the little jingle of the bell above the door when someone walked in. I just heard a throat clear.

I jumped from my chair, heart beating faster than a bullet train. I looked up to the person standing in front of me, ready to apologize when I came in eye contact with Edward. What was he doing here so early? My eyes quickly looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was after 6 already. Time sure went by quickly.

I was not prepared to see him again. With a scowl on my face, I answered his questions. Why he asked them I couldn't fathom. Until he asked about what I was gonna do after college. My facade fell for a short little while. What right did he have into my personal life? I gave him a short reply, gave him his coffee and again, fled into the back.

Alice was right, I couldn't face him because I was scared. Scared of what, I didn't know yet. All I knew was that this man brought out raw and painful memories from the past that I couldn't revisit.

I went home that night and told Alice about my encounter with Edward. She squealed at the fact that she was right and even asked if I could ask him for an autograph next time.

"Please, please, please Bella." I shook my head and glared at her.

"I won't do it, Alice. If you want an autograph so badly, ask him yourself." She pouted at me. Usually it worked. Not this time, Pixie. "I said No. NO."

Jasper sat laughing on the couch. He knew the charm Alice had and he found it so ridiculously funny when she used it on someone other than him. He became a blubbering idiot once she turned the charm towards him. When that happened, I laughed at him.

He also happened to know everything that happened with Edward. Not to the extent that Alice did but almost all of it. He never said much to it, mostly just shook his head at the stupidity of teenage boys. He's awesome like that.

Alice still had this crazy idea that Edward had a crush on me that's why he only showed up when I was working. Well that couldn't be true because since that morning he asked me about my future plans, I hadn't seen him. That was a week ago. Up to that point he was almost a regular. Maybe he finally realized that I wasn't worth it, or the fact that I didn't give a hoot about him, he sought somebody else out.

Strangely enough, even the press didn't know where he was. That was odd. Usually they documented his every movement and than proceeded to analyze it. But what do I care, right? Just the fact that he would appear out of nowhere and entertain my thoughts at random times during the day. Sure, that says I don't care.

A week later from our last encounter, I had mostly cleansed myself from him. Trying not to think about him, occupying myself with school work and searching for a job, I f got a call from a Ms. Stanley to come for an interview at a private firm. I hadn't heard about it but how bad could it be? As long as I didn't have to go back to dead beat Forks to live with my parents. I was so excited about it, I hurried home to tell Alice only to find her an Jasper going at it on the couch.

"Oh dear heavens. ALICE!" I quickly turned around. "Please tell me this hasn't happened before. I sit on that couch. I usually have my dinner there."

I heard rustling behind me, hoping they were getting dressed. "I'm sorry, Bells. It was heat of the moment. And yes this is the first time." I heard her huff, "You can turn around now. Nothing you've seen before."

"You, I've seen naked but I prefer not to see Jasper naked. Thank you very much."

"Hey! I'm not that bad to look at."He had the audacity to look hurt.

Alice comforted him, "I know baby. You're hot. Bella doesn't know what she's missing." His hurtful look turned smug. She turned towards me, "You're home earlier than usual. What's up?"

I gave her a mocking glare, "You say you would have finished on the couch if I hadn't busted in?"

She looked at me with a wicked gleam in her eyes, "Weeeellll... maybe."

I glared at her now in full, "Eww. Disgusting. Please restrain yourself next time better." She nodded. Jasper too. "Anyway, I came home early because I finally got an interview." I couldn't help my excitement.

Alice squealed and crushed me into her arms for a hug, "That's amazing Bella. Who is it?"

"None of them that I applied for. This is a private firm. More specially, it was only for one person. This would double as an accountant and also a personal assistant."

She had speculative look on her face, "You didn't ask who it was for?"

"No I forgot. I was just so excited to finally get an interview. I mean, how bad could it be?"

"When is your interview?"

"Tomorrow after school. Alice, finally somebody noticed me. I have to prepare. Help me find an outfit?"

She squealed again while jumping about 3 feet in the air. "Finally! All these years I wanted to dress you and finally you'll let me. This is the happiest day of my life." I think she forgot Jasper was standing behind her.

He cleared his throat, "What about me?" He looked like someone drove over his puppy.

"Oh baby of course meeting you is number one but getting to choose Bella's clothes is number one in fashion. Don't forget that." She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Just that statement made him happy. He's so whipped.

Alice turned back to me, clapped her hands, "Ok, we have a lot of work to do." Remind me again why I had to ask her? Oh that's right, cuz I'm an idiot.

"Alice go easy. This is only an interview."

"Yes an interview that could change your life. They'll take one look at you and hire you just because of your fashion sense." I could literally see the wheels in her head turning.

"One day at a time, pixie. This is only an interview and your job is to dress me professional, not slutty."

"Done and done. No worries, Bells, I've got you." With that she turned and hurried into my room and started rummaging through my clothes. I let her because trying to get in her way, is like telling the Tasmanian devil to stop. It don't work. I settled in beside Jasper to watch tv. It was a quiet evening just with a few times Alice groaning in my bedroom. My clothes did not meet her standard. I didn't care.

The next day, I hurried home after writing my last exam. Finals were finally done. I think I did fairly good. I studied my ass off. Today, hopefully, was the day that I'd have to tell my parents that I wasn't moving home. Alice had the entire bathroom vanity stocked with makeup, hair accessories and so on. I grabbed an energy drink out of the fridge and settled in to let her do her job. I closed my eyes and pretended not to get to anxious about the interview. Alice of course noticed and told me not to worry. She had a good feeling about this one. I hoped she was right. She dressed me a very business like pant suit, did light makeup and I was done. It was easier than expected. She really had listened to me when I said I didn't wanna be dressed like a slut. This was professional and it was still me. I gave her a hug as my thanks and she sent me off with an 'Go get 'em tiger.'

With my stomach tied in knots, I made my way to the address Ms. Stanley gave me. It wasn't that far. Just a 15 minute car drive, traffic willing. Rolling up to a gated house, I pressed the intercom button.

"Yes?" A female voice answered.

"Isabella Swan. I'm here to see Ms. Stanley."

No answer, just the gate opened. I drove in and parked my car behind a beautiful black Mercedes. I'm not a car person but this car screamed money.

Checking myself once more in the mirror, taking a deep breath, I made my way to the front door. Knocking lightly, the door swung open shortly after.

"Ms. Swan?" Before me stood a well groomed woman in her late twenties.

"Yes."

"Come in." She moved to let me in, "I'm Jessica Stanley. It's nice to meet you. Come this way."

She led me into an office with big oak desk facing the door and a big window behind it, looking out to a beautiful trimmed garden. It was a spectacular view. I saw a person sitting in the chair facing the window. Ms. Stanley told me to take a seat, went to whisper something to the person in the chair, gave me a smile and left. Now my nerves were really getting to me.

Slowly the chair turned around and I couldn't believe my eyes.

**A/N: So what think? of Alice? Of her and Jasper soiling the couch? Who could be the person in the chair?**

**I wanna try something. The next chapter is almost ready. Sooo...give me 30 reviews for this chapter and the next update will be sooner. **

**What ya say? Can we do it? Come on...you know you wanna...go on...click the review button. Give me some suga or salt, depending on how you like it. Thank you all dear readers of mine. :):)**


	8. Pains of the past

**A/N: THANK YOU so much for the reviews and the favorites to this story. I asked for 30 but only half that. I'll accept that. You guys rock. I have the best readers in the world. **

**So let's continue where we left off with EPOV. Enjoy;)**

Chapter 7

EPOV

If you would have asked me a week ago why I thought this was a good idea, I would have told you, 'Just because.' Today, I knew it wasn't. But than again, this wasn't my first 'brilliant' idea.

The look of distraught and hurt on her face...just thinking about it, made me tip back the bottle of scotch once more. The tears in her eyes threatening to spill over, the silent hiccups as she tried not to cry, made me pull on my hair to the borderline of pain. I should have seen it coming as soon as I knew who she was. I should have known it wouldn't be as easy as I thought.

Thinking back of her initial reaction to seeing me in the chair, made me go back over the entire week once more.

When I saw the yearbook lying there on the table in the coffee shop, I ran home to look for mine. I needed to know who she was and why I couldn't remember her from high school. All the way home, I scanned my brain to try and remember her. I drew a blank. Storming into the house, I went into my storage room in the basement and searched my boxes from high school.

After a 15 minute search, I finally located my yearbook. Quickly flipping to the grad section, I scanned each face and name for a Bella. Angela Weber was close but I knew this wasn't her. I went back and a name jumped out at me, 'Isabella Swan'. I studied her face. It looked like Bella's. It had to be her. I remembered that face. Memory after memory flooded my mind of her trying to hide in the back corner of the classroom. Running out of the school, hiding in bathrooms or behind her long hair. The scared look on her face told me everything I needed to know. I knew who put that fear in her eyes, the one that made her scared and the one who made her hide. Me! I was that fucking jock in high school that very chick wanted and every other guy feared. I also was the asshole to bully Bella Swan. I sank heavily to the floor. My hand buried in my hair. Oh dear heavens, what had I done!

Now I understood her behavior towards me. The cold hard stares. The dismissive words that we exchanged. I put that there. Me. And for the life of me, I couldn't think of as to why I would forget her? Why she had never said anything? And why would she have pulled me out of my car? Why? Why? Why?

I cradled the yearbook to my chest and rocked myself. Quiet tears ran down my cheeks because of this girl. The torture I had inflicted on her. The years of anguish in high school and yet she saved me. I did not deserve her forgiveness. I didn't even deserve to breathe the same air as she did.

Even though I knew all of this, I wanted to see her. Explain myself to her. But than again how do I explain years of pain that I inflicted on her? What reasons did I have. Thinking back, I couldn't think of any. She intimidated me in school. She was smart and the only girl there that didn't want to be with me. Never paid me any attention. Did that give me reason to torture her? Knowing what kind of a man/teenager I was, the only reason I could come up with was that I wanted her to fear me. Hell, even want me. I guess my only solution was to 'beat' it out of her. Figuratively speaking of course, not literally. I would never strike a girl.

Thinking back on the years of high school and early 20's, I was disgusted with myself. She was not the only one I had berated. Joyce in my freshman year of college. All she did was talk to me in the line of the cafeteria and I slammed her with only a few words concerning the baby fat on her face. What the hell was wrong with me? And she wasn't my last. The list kept compiling and compiling in my head.

Scrambling to my knees, I crawled over to a box, got out a pen and paper and started listing names. I needed to find these people to ask for forgiveness. It was the least I could do. This is where I had to start. My finish was gonna be Bella. She was my angel. I needed her somehow. I needed her to save me. Again.

That's how I spent my week. Tracking down these people of who I had inflicted pain upon and trying to apologize. Some didn't wanna hear it. Others forgave me right away and others hung up right after I said my name. I would try again. This wasn't finished. Thinking of how I would approach Bella, I knew I couldn't just walk up to her at her job and apologize. It would be public but it could also be very humiliating to her. I vowed that I would do everything in my power not to hurt her again.

That's how I came up with staging the interview. I saw her resume lying on my office desk and got Jessica to help me. She was reluctant at first until I promised to get back to work the following week. That was easy enough. I actually wanted to get back to work. The film I had been castes for was an action thriller and I was looking forward to it.

-SC-SC

One evening, while exercising with Emmett, I told him my idea.

He did not look impressed. "Dude are you serious? You're gonna stage an interview for a job and just apologize to her like that?" Ok, he definitely wasn't impressed.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that? I can't just go to her work place and say 'Hey Bella. I'm sorry for bullying you in high school. Please forgive me.' She would not like that." I was getting irritated at him. Why couldn't he just see it from my point of view?

He shook his head, "You do realize this isn't going to work either, right?"

"Why not?" I was curious.

Toweling off his face, he fixed his brown eyes on me and said, "If I know anything of women, and if she's anything like any other woman that has been scorned, she is not going to like this. You bullied her in high school and by what you have told me of her behavior towards you the few times you've met these last few weeks, she knows exactly what you did to her like it was yesterday. And with that being said, I hope she hands your ass to you." His brows furrowed, "What was your reason to bullying her like that in high school? What did she do to you?"

My hand made its way through my hair while I hung my head, "I honestly don't know. She was the only girl in school that didn't give a fuck about me. I guess I felt intimidated. I remember her tutoring me in math and I tried to get a reaction out of her but she wouldn't budge. I guess I saw it as a challenge." I felt such shame run down my spine confessing it out loud.

Em took a deep breath, "Why would she tutor you? You're smarter than anyone I know. Especially in math." He paused, "I'm glad I didn't know you back than. By what you told me about Bella, her character, I would have beat your ass for treating her that way. I'm surprised that nobody did."

Now I felt even worse. But I deserved all of it, "Em I was the biggest jock in that school. It was a small school. My parents were loaded and I guess everyone decided either be with me or against me. And being against me didn't work in their favor. Ask Bella."

"I do wanna meet her. I'm gonna have to stop by at that coffee place one day. She won't be able to help falling for my looks and charm." He stuck up his nose and puffed out his chest. He looked ridiculous.

Something inside me flared up and I saw red. I went up to him, nose to nose and pushed my finger against his chest, "Don't you dare!"

A smile started to appear on his lips, "Or what, E?" He was goading me.

I blinked. Or what was right. I had no claim on her. "Nothing. Forget it. You do what you want." I felt like I betrayed myself just saying those words.

He looked at me with his head tilted to the side when all of a sudden his eyes got big like saucers, "You like her, don't you?" I shook my head and started to back off. "Yes! Yes you do." He clapped his hands together, "Oh this is gonna be good. You have never had to work for a girl before. They all just came running. She must be something special." His hands went to his chest, just over his heart, "Oh Eddie. Finally Cupid got you too." His fingers swiped underneath his eyes like wiping away tears, "I'm so happy for you, Eddie."

That did it! I pushed against his chest, "I do not like her. Shut up!" He was getting on my nerves. I stormed into the locker room to change. I needed to get out of here. Em was hot on my heels.

"Just admit it, Eddie boy. You liiiikkkkee Bella." He was having too much fun with this. I was tempted to cover my ears and just sing la la la la until he quit.

This continued on till I just ran out to my car and sped off, leaving his laughing ass behind. I pounded my fist against the steering wheel. He was right. I did like her and that's why this was gonna be that much tougher to handle if she rejected me.

That's how I got here today, with Bella sitting across from me with a 'What the hell' look on her face.

"Edward?" She asked timidly. "What is this?"

I held out my hands in front me, "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know how else to get you to talk to me." In my head I was chanting, 'Please don't leave. Please don't leave.'

She looked around, "What's going on?" Her voice was taking on a sharp edge. She did not like this. Em was right. Stupid me.

Taking a deep breath, I started, "Last time I saw you in the coffee shop you had a yearbook lying on the table. I saw it while snatching one of your resumes of the table." Before she could interrupt, I continued, "I saw the Forks High school 2008 on it and I had to know who you were. I ran home and searched my high school stuff until I found it. I found you in it." I saw the light go on in her eyes. She was smart. But I needed to say my piece before I lost my nerve. I could feel the tears pricking in my eyes, "Bella...I am so so sorry for what I did to you in high school. I have no good reason for what I did or why I did it but I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

I saw the light dim in her eyes and be replaced with cold ones. Oh boy. "Forgive you? Why in the world should I forgive you?" Her voice was rising in volume by the second. "Do you have any idea of the hell you put me through?" She paused, "DO YOU?" She was full on screaming now. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. This was not going according to what I had planned.

She jumped up from the chair and bolted for the door.

I ran after her. "Bella. Please wait."

She whirled around, "Why? So you could torture me some more? I don't think so." She pulled open the door with so much force, I thought she would rip it from its hinges.

I continued after her, "Bella! I'm sorry. I was stupid and reckless and I took out on you which I know now I shouldn't have." She just shook her head and kept on going. "Bella I know it was you."

That did it. She stopped dead in her tracks. Just beside her car door. I slowly walked up to her and quietly said, "I know it was you that pulled me from my car a few months ago."

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "You're welcome."

Excuse me?

What?

Did I hear her right?

"What?" I had to make sure.

She turned to face me and with venom in her voice, said, "I said, 'You're welcome.'"

I gaped at her. That was it? No explanation.

Before I could ask, she asked me, "Do you remember Angela's 15th birthday party?"

I nodded. I remembered.

"Do you remember what game we played?"

I nodded again. Spin the bottle.

"When I spun, it landed on you." I could tell just rehashing this memory pained her. I nodded. "You know what you did?"

I hung my head in shame and nodded. Quietly I said, "I laughed and said that I wouldn't kiss your fish lips."

She took a deep breath like someone just stabbed her, "Yeah. That's how it all started. Afterwards you called me fish lips my entire high school years. You got Mike, Tyler and Eric to go along with it. And if that wasn't enough you started to pull my hair if I wouldn't look at you while passing you in the halls." Her words were so quiet they were barely audible. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She was silently hiccuping.

Silent tears ran down my cheeks. My heart was hurting so much. I had done this to her. I wanted to bury myself in the sand for causing her this pain.

I tried to reach for her hand but she jumped back as if she had been burned. "Don't you dare touch me you ass. You have touched me enough." With that she jumped in her car and sped off.

That's how I got here. Drinking myself into a stupor and trying not to destroy my entire house.

The door bell rang. Who could it be at this hour. Part of me wanted it to be Bella so I hurried to the door.

Swinging it open, I leaned heavily against the door and was met with a fist connecting to my face.

What the hell?

**A/N: Who could be at the door throwing punches?**

** This was difficult for me to write since I was bullied in high school. Imagine the pain Bella is experiencing with reliving all of these memories. **

**What did you think of the start of Edward's groveling process? How about Emmett? Or Bella's response to Edward?**

**Again, I ask for 30 reviews and I'll update faster. You guys rock. **


	9. Punch this

**A/N: SM owns all things twilight. I'm writing my own. **

**Again, I'm new at this so please be patient as I learn. **

**ENJOY;)**

Chapter 8

BPOV

Unbelievable.

That was the only word to describe his actions. Had he honestly thought that I would forgive him just like that? His tears and pitiful look? He was a good actor that's for sure. And to add insult to injury, he actually tried to touch me. I couldn't handle that, so I fled. If I would have stayed any longer, I would have punched him. I should have, I know but he's a rich man. He could easily come back with a law suit against physical assault. I wouldn't put it past him.

What stumped me the most was that he set up a fake interview just to crush me once more. I knew it was too good to be true. I mean, months after months sending out resumes with no reply and now all of a sudden a private firm wanted me. Private my ass. The nerve he had. Urgh, I hated him more just for doing that. I shouldn't have brought my yearbook with me to work. I don't even know why I did it. Why would I wanna relive those memories? Oh that's right, because I'm stupid. I love reliving high school because I get off on the pain of the memories. Notice the sarcasm?

Part of me was glad though that he finally knew who I was. Hopefully the frequent visits to the coffee shop would stop. I can't tell him not to buy coffee but at least find some place else. Who am I kidding? He probably gets off on the fact that he can torture me some more that way.

I had been surprised of my reaction towards him. I had always imagined how I would act towards him if I would ever see him again and the past would come up. I imagined us screaming at each other, calling names and what not all. But this was different. I kept calm. I was collected on the outside but on the inside I was kicking him around his driveway. Funny mental image. I cracked a smile amidst my tears.

I looked around and noticed I had stopped at my favorite place. I don't know how long I'd been driving but it brought me here. No better place to be. It would help get all the anger out. At least for now. I

grabbed my bag, took off my heels, threw them on the floor by my backseat and quickly put on my sneakers. It looked kind of ridiculous. Pretty pant suit and wearing sneakers. Hah, Rose was gonna have a field day.

The receptionist pointed me to the back room as soon as I walked in. She knew me. I knew of her since I was a regular. Rose was my personal trainer.

She was co-owner of this cool gym/fitness center with a sexy, long-legged and blonde hair body. She could easily be a model, not that she never got offers, but she decided to help women defend themselves.

Not a lot of people knew this about her but she was attacked when she first came to L.A. and luckily for her, her dad had taught her to defend herself so she got away. The bastard however didn't fair to well though. She gave him a black eye, made sure he never would be able to have kids, broke an arm and a leg. Police were so grateful to her because the thug had mugged and raped several other women and they hadn't been able to catch. So that decided Rose's career. She wanted to help women and opened this gym. She was also one of my best friends.

I found this place after a horrible day in school when Edward made it big in the movie business. That day just brought horrible memories to the surface and I needed to punch somebody or something. Preferably Edward but I knew that wouldn't be possible. At least not now. So I searched the web and found 'Rose's Kix.' I've been a loyal customer ever since. That was almost 3 years ago.

Besides Alice, she was the only other person that knew about Edward. Her opinions of him were not PG rated, let me say and I knew for sure, she would not like this. I sighed. Better get it over with so I could punch and kick the hell out of punching bag.

I spotted Rose filling out some kind of paperwork. It seemed like I got lucky since it looked like she just got done with one of her other clients.

"Hey Rose. How's you?"

Without looking up, she answered, "Hey sexy. Doing good. What brings you by?" Than she looked up, her eyebrows scrunched together and walked towards me, her paperwork forgotten. "What's wrong, Bella?"

'_I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna cry!' _I was pinching myself and repeating that phrase in my head. "Not much. I finally got an interview and it did not go well. Not at all."

Her head cocked to the side. She knew I was bullshitting. "Bella, I know you better than that. You don't cry. Not for nothing. You're not a crier. I know what, or should I say who, makes you cry. What happened?"

So I told her. I told her about the fake interview, of how Edward had apologized and his crocodile tears to go along with it. She got more pissed by the minute, I could tell but than something made her pause.

"What if he was sincere?"

Say what? "What the fuck? Him sincere? Rose, you know what he did. You know! Why would this be any different?" I was curious. I was so pent up with rage, I hadn't really thought about that.

She held up her hands in surrender, "Bella, calm down. I'm not trying to downplay the situation here. I'm just wondering if he has changed."

I looked at her like she had two heads, "He's Edward fucking Cullen! He has the world at his feet and girls lined up down the block. So again, what makes you think that?"

She turned and started walking to the changing room, beckoning me to come along, "Just think about it. Since the accident which was, what, almost 6 months ago, he hasn't been seen at any clubs, broke up with his girlfriend and has had no parties at his beach house. It kind of explains it. That accident was for him a wake up call." Was she serious? "It took him some time to realize who you were but once he knew he tried to make his past right."

She turned towards me and fixed her blue eyes on me, "Now before you go off on me, think about it. I'm not saying his actions in the past or even in the past few hours were honorable but to me it looks like he's trying. Think about it."With that she turned and went back into the gym to wait for me.

Questions were racing through my head. Could she be right? Could he have changed? What happened in that accident to make him wanna change? Could he be sincere? Would I be able to forgive him? Why did he do what he did in high school? What made him justify his actions?

My phone beeped, signaling a message and brought me out of my head. I didn't have any answers to all my questions. I wanted to believe he had changed but it was hard to. I didn't know him any other way but as the bully. I'd have time later to go over all of it in my head.

Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I checked my phone. Alice.

'_How did the interview go? Did you get the job?' -A _

I'd have to fill her in later. I didn't wanna do it over text.

'_I'll tell you all about it when I get home. I'm at Rose's now. Ttyl.' -B _

I threw my phone in my duffle bag and made my way to Rose. I was ready to beat the crap out of a punching bag with an imaginary Edward face on it scrunching in pain. That put a smile on my face.

Rose was busy texting on her phone when I got to her. Strange. Usually she never texted while on the job.

"Where's the fire, Ro?"

She looked up surprised and quickly put her phone back into her pocket. "Nothing. Just texting someone." She avoided eye contact with me. Double strange.

"Ro, now I know you're lying. What's up?"

She huffed, "Fine. I was texting my boy..." She cleared her throat, looked around and quietly whispered, "my boyfriend."

My hand clamped over my mouth. This was news. I was shocked. Rose had a boyfriend? She never dated. Not since the attack. This was huge! "Rose! You have a boyfriend? Who? When? How?"

"Ssssshhh! Quiet down, will ya? Nobody knows yet, except you and I'd like to keep it that way for a little while." Aww, knew who Rose could blush.

"We met a Trixies at few weeks ago. He's also in the training business. He kept nagging me for my name and number but I wouldn't budge. So, as I was getting ready to leave, he comes up and grabs my hand. I turn and pin him down. He just smiled at me. He fucking smiled and said 'I love a woman who can hold her own.' And we kind of hit it off. He walked me to my car. Kissed my hand and that was it. I ended up giving him my name and number. Tomorrow is our first date." I had never seen Rose so excited. This guy was a keeper.

"Does he have a name?"

She looked at me like I had two heads, "No he's just the guy. What do you think? Yes of course he has a name." She huffed. "It's Emmett."

I got ready to spar with a punching bag, "Good for you Rose. I'm truly happy for you." With that I started to beat this Edward punching bag. Honestly, I was a little jealous. Ever since high school, I didn't dare let myself date. I couldn't. Not that I didn't want to but I couldn't get over the fear. Tossing those thoughts out of my head, I concentrated on beating the shit out of this bag, aka. Edward. It felt so good and it made all the tension disappear. I was in for a good night sleep.

**-SC-SC- **

Walking into the door of my apartment, I was bombarded with Alice and her million questions.

"What happened, Bella? Tell me everything."

So I rehashed my days events again. She was livid and stormed around our apartment cussing and cursing Edward to the high moon. It was kind of funny.

I let her be and made myself ready for bed. I knew she would be calm come tomorrow.

That night I had a strange dream. I was standing outside of Edward's place with him. His hands cradled my cheeks. He looked so sincere and happy. His green eyes were sparkling. He moved closer to me and asked, 'Bella, can I kiss your fish lips now?'

I startled awake with a cold sweat. What the hell was that?

**A/N: What ya'll think of Rose? I wonder what she was texting Emmett?**

**Will Bella believe Edward has changed or not?**

**Let me know what ya think. :)**


	10. Truthful

**A/N: EPOV is difficult for me to write. I hope this will shed some light on why he was such an ass and the progress he's made in becoming better. **

**SM owns all things twilight. I'm just making my own story. ENJOY**

**(this one's for you m0t0b33. You're awesome)**

Chapter. 9

EPOV

My body fell heavily onto the floor. The bottle of scotch tumbled out of my hand and spilled its contents all over my entry way. That was the least of my worries. My nose was bleeding. I could feel my eye beginning to swell and my head was starting to pound.

Who the fuck was on the other end of that fist? All I saw was a streak of blonde and a booming laugh following the punch. I know that laugh.

I raised myself into a sitting position, wiping the blood from my nose and rested my elbows on my bent knees. I squinted at the people standing in front of me. Emmett and a leggy blonde. She was shaking her hand. So that's where the punch came from.

Wiping my nose again, I glared at Em, "What the hell, man?"

He backed off with his hands held in surrender position, "Don't look at me, man. I'm only the driver and wanted to see the show."

The leggy blonde walked up to me, squatted down in front of me and stared at me with her cold eyes, "Em has nothing to do with this. That," she pointed to my face, "was all me."

I cowered under her cold stare, "And who are you? What did I ever do to you?"

"To me?" She started to laugh, "I couldn't care less about you. That was for my best friend. You know her better as 'fish lips.' You ass." She paused, "I'm Rose, by the way."

I hung my head in shame. So that was what the punch was for. Now I actually wanted her to punch me again. Not for the physical pain but for the emotional and mental pain.

"Yeah, her. He name is Bella." She paused and started to pace, "What the hell is wrong with you? What made you think getting her here for a fake interview and apologizing would make it all better?" She came to stand still in front of me and pointed her finger at me, "You terrorized her the entire time in high school so that it made her afraid to date because of one of your groupies thought it would be funny to play with her. And here you are, hot shot Hollywood, and you think just one apology will make 4 years of torture disappear?" Why did the thought of Bella dating someone give me shivers? She took a deep breath and looked at me with those icy blues, "Well?"

She wanted an answer. Would my answer appease her? Would she believe me? I glanced at Em. He had a serious expression on his face like he also wanted to know my reasoning.

I thought back to my accident. Lying there in my car, not knowing if I was gonna live or die. The thought alone made me shiver. Coming that close to death, made me rethink my life and how I had lived mine. I looked back at Rose and figured, why not be honest?

"Because I'm an ass. And only just recently realized that my stupid actions have consequences. That almost dying made me see the error of my way and that life is short and I wanna make the best of it." I paused and looked into her eyes, "I know she regrets pulling me from my car. Hadn't it been for her, I wouldn't be here. And yes, I forgot who she was over the years but recent discoveries had me reliving my entire high school memories and what a fucked up asshole I was to her." I cast my eyes downward to my shoes and whispered, "I wanna make it right. I wanna show her that I'm not that jackass anymore. My resume isn't that great, I know. I know it's gonna take a lot on my part but I'm willing to try." I fidgeted and looked down again.

Her eyes got big about half way through my speech. "What did you just say?"

I got up and made my way into the kitchen wanting to wash the blood off my face, "Didn't you hear me?"

She started following me, Em hot on her heels, "The part about Bella pulling you from your car? What are you talking about?"

I turned to look at her, "You don't know?" She shook her head. "Bella was the one that pulled me from my car. If she hadn't, I'd be dead." I wondered why Bella left that part out when telling this blonde Godzilla about me.

She turned to Em, since he was being very quiet, "You knew?" He nodded and before he could respond, she turned back to me, "And what you're doing with her now is some way to earn your redemption? To make yourself feel worthy? That just means all this comes back to you."

How she came up with all this, was beyond me. Em was smiling behind her and tapping her shoulder.

She turned to him, "What?"

"You forgot the fact that he likes her. Like really likes her. Not crush like but..."

I cut him off, "Em! What the hell?"

Blondie turned back to me and stared. I don't know what she was looking for. "You like her?" I nodded.

"Why now?" I didn't know the answer to that, so I just shrugged. "

What makes her special now?"

I took a deep breath, "I think I'm finally am seeing her for who she really is. A beautiful girl with a good heart that I crushed all those years ago."

"Ok, I think I'm seeing it. What I don't get is your reasoning as to why you tormented her in high school?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "I was stupid. Rich kid, no siblings and I wanted the attention. My dad was married to his work as was my mother and I took that frustration out on Bella. I was a fucking teenager with a huge ass ego to boost." I held up my hand, "Before you say anything, I know now that was wrong. I may be late in realizing as to what damage I did but I have now and I wanna make it right."

Em looked shocked, "Mama and Papa C?" He loved my parents. And they loved him like their own son. But that is now. He didn't know them back than.

"Yes, Em. It's a long story. They wanted another child and they couldn't conceive, so there was some tension for a while. It's all good now. They worked it out. Don't worry." He let out a breath of relief.

I turned back to Rose, "I have no good excuses for what I did and if I could go back to high school, I'd kick my own ass."

"Ok. I believe you. At least what your saying, I believe that. But getting her here for a fake interview, that's low. How are you planning on making that right? She's a hard nut, thanks to you, and it's gonna take some time to get her to warm up to you."

I knew I had my work cut out for me but I had no clue what or how I was gonna go about it. What I could do to convince her.

I shrugged and looked at her defeated, "I actually wanted to offer her the job but it never got to that. And I don't know yet how to go about making this right. Any suggestions?"

Em shook his head but Rose looked deep in thought. "I think I might know what to do."

**A/N: So, what ya think? who thought Rose was gonna be the one delivering the punch? Are you any closer to forgiving him?**


	11. Graduation

**A/N: WOW. I mean WOW. You guys are amazing. The response I've gotten to this story, it blows my mind. So thank you. **

**Some of you don't like Edward, yet and some of you are warming up to him. He has changed and is continuing to change. I hope y'all stay with me in this process. **

**So let's see how Bella has been doing. ENJOY:):):)**

Chapter 10

BPOV

After the stunt Edward pulled, my emotions were running high. What Rose said the night after the fake interview kept playing in my mind. What if he really had changed? The Edward now that I saw was different but than again, he is an actor after all. My head wanted to believe it but my heart just couldn't.

Graduation was 5 days away. My parents were planning on coming down here and after grad, I'd be moving back with them. I just couldn't find a job. And quite frankly, I didn't really want to now. Alice threw a bitch fit when I told her to move in with Jasper like she had planned a long time ago.

"Bella, you can't move back. You hate that place." She was pulling out all the stops to get me to stay.

"Ally, I love you but I can't stay here. The job at the Coffee shop won't keep me afloat and I can't find a job specializing in my field. And yes I hate it there but what else am I gonna do? I'm not gonna be the one standing in your way of happiness."

She huffed, "Bella, come on. This isn't fair. You're my best friend. What am I gonna do without you?"

I smiled at that, "I'm sure Jasper could keep you company. Besides, you're practically living at his apartment already anyways. Now it's just gonna be official."

She tried again, "What about Rose? You could live with her." She looked so hopeful.

"I'm sorry, Al. That won't work either. With her new boyfriend, I just don't wanna be the third wheel." I hugged her close, "I appreciate you trying to find a way for me to stay, but there is none. I've already tried. Besides, what better way to face my past than to move right back where it started."

She nodded, "I understand that. But you'll have no one there to support you when things get too bad."

I smiled again, "I'm a big girl. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me."

She looked at me with sad eyes, "We'll keep in contact though, right? Text every day. Call as often as possible. Email, IM, Facebook."

"Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way," I laughed.

She jumped up, "Ok. Gotta go. Plan your goodbye party along with our graduation party. See ya." And with that she was out the door. Her and Rose had been acting all kinds of secretive the last week and it was starting to irritate me. They were planning something and I'm sure I wouldn't like it.

I went back to packing up my stuff. I had an early shift tomorrow, my last one. I was kinda happy about it, but I would miss this city. It was so full of life, you just couldn't help but love it.

While I was packing, my mind kept wandering back to my confrontation with Edward. He had seemed so sincere with his apology. The hurt and anguish in his eyes were hard to miss. If he was acting, he was doing a damn good job. But than what Rose said kept mingling in between. There was no mistake on who he was in high school but this was different. Could she be right? But than again what made him change? Why now? I still didn't understand his actions in high school. When I thought about it, I never gave him the time to explain himself. I was so hurt by the stunt he pulled, I ran out of there. I had been so excited for the interview. It would have meant that I would have been able to stay here and not go back to Forks. But it had been all a hoax. I hated him for doing that. I hated him for making me doubt that he was a bad guy. That it made me question myself. I hated the fact that he kept appearing in my dreams or even during the day he'd pop up in my mind.

Turning up the radio, I focused my attention on packing. I'm pretty sure he was gonna haunt my dreams at night anyway.

-SC-SC-

Graduation was tomorrow and my parents just got here yesterday. They were staying at the Super 8 a few blocks from the university. It was the Hilton but on a cop's salary they couldn't afford much more.

My mom had been all hugs when they arrived at the airport. I hadn't seen them since Christmas and I only realized how much I missed them when I saw them at the airport.

We went out for supper that evening and mom wouldn't shut up about me finding a man.

"I'm just saying sweetie, you're 23 years old and the last time you had a boyfriend was in high school. And only for a month." Why won't she just drop it?

"Mom, I haven't had time to date. School's been busy and with job hunting, there's not much time to do anything else. Besides, weren't you the one that told me not to hurry?"

Dad smiled at me and looked to mom for her answer, "Yeah, Renee. Didn't you say that to her when we dropped her off at the airport?"

Mom looked between the two of us and narrowed her eyes, "Oh you two," and swatted my dad on the arm. "Yes I did say that but that was 4 years ago. I'm not getting any younger and I wanna be around when the grand kids start to show up."

Dad laughed and I groaned, "Mom you just said I'm 23 years old. And your only 46. What's your hurry with grand kids?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Nothing. I just miss having a baby in my arms. You know your father and I couldn't have more kids, even though we wanted to, so you're my only chance in ever holding a baby again."

Dad put his arm around her and hugged her to him, "I know sweetie but pressuring Bells won't make it go any faster."

She looked to my dad, "I know." She turned to me, "I'm sorry sweetie. It's none of my business and when you do decide to get married and have children, I want it to be with the man you love. Just like I did." Dad kissed her on her temple and she smiled lovingly at him.

Witnessing the love my parents had for one another made me realize how lucky I got. Most of my friends parents were divorced or only had one parent and they talked about how much they wanted their parents together. How the idea of love was just a dream or fantasy. This, right here with my parents, made me believe in love.

Our dinner went pretty smoothly after that. My mom only had a little too much wine and dad had to practically carry her back to my car. Worst of all was when she started groping my dad. That was something I did not need to see and I sped towards their hotel. I'd have to pour bleach in my brain when I got home.

-SC-SC-

Graduation went pretty smoothly. I dressed in a comfortable yellow sundress since it was 85 degrees. The only disturbance was that mom cheered way to fucking loud along with Alice. I turned red as a tomato but loved them to death for it.

Afterwards we all went for lunch at Taylor's Steakhouse. My dad's treat and he wanted steak. Rose and her boyfriend, Emmett, joined us. Em, as he liked to he called got a long great with my dad. Rose and Alice were right away adopted by my mom. She kept gushing on how she always wanted 3 daughters and now she had them. Rose and Alice kept whispering about something but when asked both just said it was nothing. Em kept glancing at me and smiling. What was that all about?

When parting ways, my parents to explore the city, and us younger kids to the party that Alice and Rose planned, Em and my dad swapped contact information all the while planning a fishing trip. It truly was a great day.

Mom and dad promised to pick me up in 2 days for our trip home, since most of my stuff had been shipped already, and told me to have fun with friends these last few days.

Rose turned to me with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "Alright Bells. Close your eyes and turn around."

"What for?" See? I told you I wouldn't like it.

"It's called a surprise. Now do it!" There was no room for argument when she used her power voice.

"Yes mother," I said and obeyed.

A black scarf covered my eyes, "Can you see anything?"

"No."

"Good. Now let's roll people."

Em laughed beside me, draped his arm over my shoulder and said, "Isn't she great?"

"Sure whatever you say, gorilla."

He laughed, "I like you, spitfire." With that he guided me into a car.

We drove for a little while. Whoever was driving was making a lot of turns just to throw me off. Finally we stopped. Em was the one who took my hand and guided me, making sure I didn't trip over air.

Alice was the first to speak, "Bella, this is your last day here with us and we wanted to do something for you that showed how much we care. Now, I know you might not like it at first, but trust me, it will all be ok."

Why did she sound so worried? I was starting to freak out. "What is it?"

Rose and Alice each took one of my hands. Rose spoke first, "Answers."

Alice was next, "A chance to start fresh."

She took off my blind fold. I squinted at first but than I saw where we were.

I turned to my friends, "What are we doing here?"

They started pulling me towards the door. Rose answered, "You'll see. Come on."

**A/N: what ya think? **


	12. Graduation continued

**A/N: Let's continue. This is another BPOV. It just made sense in my head this way. ENJOY :):)**

Chapter 11

BPOV

All three had big smiles on their faces as they dragged me into Rose's Kix.

"Guys, if we came here to get a work out in, I didn't bring my gym clothes."

Alice laughed, "No, silly. This has nothing to do with the gym. Well, maybe a little bit. Come on, you'll see."

Rose turned on the lights and ushered me to the right. Weird, I hadn't see that there before.

"Rose, what's going on? You're expanding or something?"

She unlocked the door to the office and pushed me in, "Something like that."

I was new, I could tell. Maroon walls, a big oak desk with a brand new desktop on top of it. Filing cabinets along the far wall behind the desk, leather chairs in front of the desk, a black leather couch lined the opposite wall from the filing cabinets and scattered paintings hung on the wall. Also a massive window overlooking the entire gym floor. You could look out but not in.

I spun around taking it all in. "Rose this is amazing. What's this got to do with all the secrecy?"

She took Emmett's hand and stood in front of me. "We decided to merge our businesses, since we're in the same field."

I went to hug them but she stopped me, "That's not all." Alice giggled in the door way.

Em and Rose both got down on one knee in front of me, holding out a blue velvet box in front of the with a key inside, "We want to hire you to do the book keeping. This will be your office." Together they said, "Will you do us the extraordinary honor of becoming our in house accountant?"

My hands clasped over my mouth, I looked between both of them. They looked sincere. I looked to Alice, who just nodded and smiled.

"You can stand up now." I felt really weird being the center of attention.

Em smiled at me, "Not before you give us your answer."

I started to think. This would be what I wanted. But than again my stuff had been shipped back to Forks. Oh God, what about my parents? As if heard me, my phone started to ring.

"Mom?" I answered.

"Hi sweetie. How do you like your surprise?" I heard my dad in the background telling her to put it on speaker.

I was shocked, "You guys knew about this?" How could they? I thought they wanted me to move back with them.

"Of course we helped. Alice contacted us about a few months ago saying that you had no luck finding a job and that you dreaded moving back. Rose also was there and we hashed this out together. It took some careful planning but we did it just in time for your grad. What do you think?"

What did I think? I looked to Alice who had a sheepish smile on her face. I could tell she did not regret this. Than I looked to Rose who was still kneeling on the ground with Emmett. She looked back at me with hope in her eyes. She really did want this. Emmett just smiled his dimpled smile at me and nodded.

I turned my attention back to my parents on the phone, "I thought you guys wanted me to move back to Forks?"

My dad answered, "We know you have never liked it there. You only tolerated it for us when I got the job as Chief of Police. Now it's your turn. You love this city and your mother and I want you to be happy."

I was gonna cry, I knew it. This was the best graduation gift and to know my parents supported me, was the icing on the cake.

"I am happy. So happy. Thank you guys. This means the world to me," I sniffled into the phone.

"Bells, be happy and enjoy your graduation present," my fathers gruff voice sounded over the line. I could hear my mom sniffling in the background. "We'll see you tomorrow." With that he hung up.

I turned back to my awesome friends and nodded.

"Is that a yes you'll take the job?" Rose asked expectantly.

"Yes! Yes, I'll take it." With that Rose flung herself at me and was soon joined by Alice and Em.

I remembered than that I had no place to live and all my stuff was back in Forks.

I pulled back from our group hug, "Guys, even though I love this, where am I gonna live? What about..?"

I got interrupted by my pixie of a friend, "Don't worry. Your stuff is at Rose's place and that's where you're gonna live."

"What? No! I can find my own place." I did not wanna be the third wheel again between two love birds.

Rose grabbed me by my arms and shook me slightly, "None sense. You're living with me and that's final. I've always wanted a sister."

"What about Emmett?" He was busy getting out a bottle of champagne.

Hearing his name, his head turned to me, "I got my place and if Rosie wants some lovin', we'll just use my place." He winked at Rose.

Rose glared at him but I could see the smile forming on her lips and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow, babe. What was that for?" He rubbed the spot on his head and pouted towards Rose.

"Nothing. Just wanted to. I'll kiss it better later." Now she winked at him.

"Promise?" He was so giddy it reminded me of a small child. Rose just nodded.

Alice and I watched them interact when Alice turned to me, "See problem solved." With that she turned to Em, "Now pop that sucker. I want some bubbly." We all laughed. Rose turned up the music and that's how we celebrated my graduation.

-SC-SC-

Around 10pm, the alarm let us know that someone else was entering the gym. We all quieted down and stared out the window. Edward just walked in. Why would he be here?

I looked to my friends and Em was the only one who looked guilty.

"Em?"

He fidgeted, "I'm sorry, Bella. I promised him a work out. The role he's playing in his new movie requires him to be more buff and tonight was the only time this week he would have time. I'm sorry." He was rambling. So cute for such a big guy.

I knew this wasn't my gym and I needed to put on my big girl panties and face him. I couldn't let him rule my life any longer. It was time to let it go. Today was not only my graduation but also the day I would let go of the past. I would forgive, but not forget, and move on.

I took a deep breath, "It's fine. You do what you gotta do and once you're finished, we'll still be here." My heart was pounding in my chest. It had been 4 years since I shared the same air as Edward, besides the fake interview.

"Thank you! I'll make it quick." With that he was out the door.

Us girls kept on talking and watching through the window. Em sure knew what he was doing and it looked like he made Edward work a little extra tonight. Every once in a while, I saw Em look this way and wink. This was also his graduation present to me. To make Edward sweat a little more.

About half way through their work out, Edward took of his shirt to wipe off the sweat.

Rose and Alice pretended to fan themselves beside me.

"Hm, hm, hm, that boy sure is fine," Rose panted. "Is it getting hot in here?"

Alice happily agreed, "What do you think Bella?"

"I think he needs to go." I wouldn't let his good looks affect me.

"Come on Bella. You're seeing what we're seeing. You gotta agree he is a nice piece of man." They both looked at me expectantly with star struck smiles on their faces.

I turned back to watch Edward lift the weights. His muscles, so defined and sweaty, bunched under the pressure. His eyebrows scrunched together as he exhaled. His hair damp from the sweat. He was good looking in his own element.

"Alright he looks good. For a jackass," I told pixie and Blondie.

They cheered, "That's all we needed to know."

Their noises were heard by the guys and I saw Edward pointing our way and talking to Emmett.

Emmett said something that made Edward's head snap our way and it looked like he was searching for something. He got up from the weight bench, still talking to Emmett and started heading this way. I saw Em mouth 'Sorry.'

"What's he doing coming this way?" I asked bewildered.

Rose placed her hand on my shoulder, "Calm down. We've got you. He won't hurt you."

I took a deep breath and nodded while my heart was going in overdrive. My breath coming out in little pants.

The door opened and there he stood, all sweaty and without a shirt. His eyes quickly scanned the room and landed on mine.

"Bella." His velvety sad voice rang in my ears. In his eyes was so much sadness and guilt, it nearly broke my heart. Nearly!

"Can we talk?"

**A/N: (hides behind a corner) Please don't kill me. They needed to meet again sometime anyhow. I just made it sooner than later. :)**


	13. Apology

**A/N: SM owns all things twilight. I'm just writing my own. **

**I'm loving the response I'm getting to this story. You're the best. Thank you guys. Here's another chapter. ENJOY:):)**

Chapter 12

EPOV

The week following Rose punching was hectic. The producers to my new movie did not like it that I showed up with half my face blue. The make up artist sure grumbled the entire time while trying to cover it up. I tuned her out. I deserved that punch and than some. Bella had great friends judging by how Rose stood up for her.

Jessica laughed her ass off when I met her the next day to discuss future magazine interviews, photo shoots and other film options.

As I walked into the door of her office, she cracked up. Her assistant had been barely able to cover up her laugh. This was starting to bruise my ego.

"Eddie, what the hell happened to you? That girl got a mean right hook, eh?" She laughed while pointing at my face.

I scowled at her, "I'm sure she does but this wasn't her."

"Well who else has you on their hit list?" She could barely contain her laughter.

"Hit list. Funny. No, this was her friend named Rose."

"Rose?" She looked at me questionably.

"Yeah, remember Emmett? My trainer?" She nodded. "His girlfriend and soon to be partner in business. Also Bella's best friend."

She nodded, "She did a number on you as it looks. I'm sure you deserved it."

I glared at her, "I thought you were supposed to be on my side?"

She held up her hand in surrender, "I am. Calm down. But before I left your house I heard a little of the conversation between you and this Bella girl, who by the way is hot." She fanned herself. "And by the sounds of it, you did a number on her in high school. So again, you deserved it."

I scrunched my eyes shut, pinched the bridge of my nose, ow that hurt, and exhaled, "Yeah, I know that better than anyone. Can we get on with business now?"

"Of course." With that she put on her glasses and looked to her computer screen.

2 hours later I left her office with my life mapped out until Christmas. Photo shoots were postponed until my face looked normal again, thank you Rose, which meant a lot of interviews were postponed too. Mostly what I had to do was a few interviews and continue filming. Fairly easy and relaxed.

Last few years, I had spent Christmas here, partying with James, instead of going home but from this year forward, I was going home to spend it with my family. I missed them.

I called my mom telling her that I was coming home for Christmas, even though it was almost 6 months away.

She shrieked into the phone, "Oh honey. I'm so happy you're coming home. We have missed so much." She was starting to cry. Couldn't have that.

"Mom, don't cry. How's your garden?" She loved to garden. After her and dad worked things out, she only did part time working and spent most of her time in her garden or visiting patients at the hospital. Or visiting my dad. I did not want to think about that.

She rattled on about how her garden was in full swing. Tomatoes, cucumbers, lettuce and what not all, she prattled on about it. It made me smile how passionate she was about it.

"Honey? How are you doing?" There it was. I knew she would ask that.

"I'm good mom. Doctor cleared me about a month ago and I've been exercising regularly and I'm off my meds." I hoped that eased her mind.

"That's great honey. But that's not what I meant?" I knew that tone. "How are you doing emotionally. Dealing with your accident?"

Right, she wanted to know that. "I'm good. Some nights I still have nightmares but in most of them now, an angel comes to rescue me." Ok that was a little much information but it was out there now.

"An angel, huh?" She asked teasingly.

If only she knew. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" I ran my hand through my hair.

She hummed her yes. She probably thought I was crazy. We talked a little bit more until I noticed the time and realized I still had my appointment with Emmett.

"Mom, I gotta go. I have an appointment to get to." I was running out the door with my gym bag in hand.

"Oh, ok. We should do this more often. I miss my baby." She did not like goodbyes.

"We will, mom. Say hi to dad and I'll talk to you later, ok? I love you." I said while starting my car.

"We love you too, baby. Be safe out there, ok? Bye." With that she hung up.

I sped towards the gym. Em was gonna kick my ass if I was late.

My thoughts drifted to Bella. What was she doing now? Would she ever wanna see me again? I knew the answer to that one. How could I get her to listen to me? I know I didn't deserve it but I so wanted to be worthy of her. I didn't want her to regret pulling me from my car.

Walking into Rose's Kix, Em came walking towards me out of an office. That's new.

"Hey, man. What's that?" I asked him. Why is he so dressed up?

"New office. Nothin much." Very dismissive with his answer. "Let's get to to it. I'm gonna go change and meet you out here." With that he headed into another room.

I went to change and met him on the gym floor. Like I guessed he was making me work for it today.

Finally, I asked, "What was with the fancy clothes? Having a party or something?"

His eyes glanced towards the new office window and I thought I saw him wink. Was someone else here?

"Yeah, something like that. A friend graduated today and we decided to party here." Again, he was being dismissive.

"What friend?"

"A friend of Rose."

My mind started to go into overdrive. Could it be? Did she graduate today? Was she here?

I heard laughter coming from the office and I stopped. "Em, what's going on? Is Bella here?"

He looked at the office again, his expression sad and I had my answer. She was here. "Em, I need to see her." I got up from the weight bench.

Em took a hold of my arm, "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Yes it is. I need to make this right. She was to listen to me." I yanked my arm from his grasp and walked to the office.

Walking through the door, my eyes quickly scanned the room and landed on those chocolate brown one that haunted me dreams at night.

"Bella." I couldn't help the sadness that overtook me by seeing the fear in her eyes. "Can we talk?"

Rose went to hug Bella and whispered something in her ear, that made her nod. The short one came up to me.

"I'm Alice. Bella's other best friend." Than she pointed a finger at me, "Make this right or I will have my way with your balls on a cheese grater. Got it?"

I didn't doubt that for one second. I swallowed and mentally cupped my balls, "Yes ma'am." She nodded and left.

I looked back at Bella, who apparently hear shortie, and smiled. God, I loved that smile.

Rose came up to me, "I second what Alice just said. By the way, your face looks great." She left laughing.

I turned back to Bella who had a look of worry on her face. "What did happen to your face?"

I waved my hand dismissively, "Nothing I didn't deserve." It was off to a good start. She wasn't screaming but it was too early to make any assumptions.

Her facial features changed back to blank and crossed her arms over her chest. I was trying hard not to stare at those subtle breasts.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" Straight to the point.

I ran my hand through my hair, "I wanted to apologize for the interview." She went to interrupt but I held up my hand to silence her, "Please. I need to say this. Please."

She exhaled, "Ok. You have 5 minutes." Good enough.

I started to pace. How could I say this without sounding like a selfish prick.

"I don't exactly know where to begin." I was nervous.

"At the beginning, would be nice."

I could do that, "I was a stupid kid in high school. My parents couldn't conceive after me and that caused a rift in their marriage and I didn't know how to deal with it. So I took it out on you. I know that wasn't right. I knew even back than but all I wanted was the attention. I didn't get it at home so I looked for it. I have no way to justify my actions and I'm sorry. I was a stupid ass jock and if I could I would go back and kick my own ass. Bella, I know forgiveness has to be earned and I wanna earn yours. And I also know it's gonna take time and I know for what I did to you it's gonna take a long time. I'm fine with that. I just wanna be worthy of your redemption." I took a deep breath and looked at her. She had unshed tears in her eyes, "You could have let me die and I wouldn't blame you for it if you did. But you saved me. Because of you, I get another chance and I wanna make the most of it. Starting with you."

I took a step towards her but she backed up. "Eric Yorkie."

I hung my head in shame. I knew what that name meant. Being the sick twisted fuck I was in high school, Eric came up with the idea of dating her and than dumping her. For fun. God, I hated myself.

"Bella you have to understand one thing. It was his idea but I went along with it. I know that doesn't make it any better but it's the truth. And I'll hunt him down and kick his ass even now. I am so so sorry."

She was full on sobbing now. I wish she would let me hold her. I tried again. I took another step forward and this time she didn't move. Progress.

She hiccuped, "Do you know why he dumped me?" I shrugged. He had told me she was a bad lay.

"I'm guessing he told you that I slept with him and that it was bad." I nodded. "That's a lie. He dumped me because I wouldn't sleep with him. But the next day, rumors were going around that I would put out for anyone."

She started to pace, "And you fueled the rumor. Laughed at me as you walked by in the halls. Your sick girlfriend wrote '_whore_' on my gym clothes and she even tried to accuse me of sleeping with you." She stopped in front of me and pointed her finger at me.

I took a hold of her elbow, a shock rang through my body as I touched her. Not a electrifying shock but something deeper. I could feel it stirring in my head. I heard her gasp and my eyes flew to hers. What was that? Did she feel it too?

"I had no idea she did that. I am sorry for all of that. I know it is all my fault and I'm standing here today begging for your forgiveness." I went to my knees in front of her. "Bella, I know I made your teenage years hell. Even now I can see the affects of it in you. And I apologize for it. I am so sorry. For all of it. Eric, Tanja and mostly myself. Can you forgive me? If not now maybe in the future?" I grasped her hands and the current flowed even stronger now.

"Edward, get up." I shook my head. "Please get up. You look ridiculous."

I fixed my eyes on hers, "No, I am exactly where I'm supposed to be. It's long overdue but I'm here now. And I'm not getting up until you give me your answer."

She looked like she was thinking it through. I waited. My knees were starting to protest but I didn't care. Without thinking, my thumbs started to massage the warm, smooth skin of her hands. She was so soft. I started to wonder if she was soft everywhere. _Not the time,_ I thought to myself. So I just watched her. She was beautiful in her yellow sundress. Hair falling over her shoulders. Pouty lips that begged to be kissed. My heart did a double tap at the thought of that. Did I want to kiss her? Yes. Would she want it? Probably not. Would she ever let me? I don't know.

Her eyes met mine, "Edward, I forgive you now. Tomorrow I'll have to do it again and the next day again. I see that you have changed and I wanna believe that it's permanent but my heart isn't there yet. My head believes you but my heart is the one that needs the most healing now."

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Thank you sounds too cheap to say but it's the only one that I got. So thank you. I will make sure every day that I'm worthy of your forgiveness." I got up, grabbed her and hugged her to me. She yelped in surprise.

At first she didn't hug me back, but I didn't care for that. I got to hug her and it was amazing. I felt her demeanor change after a little while and she hugged me back. My heart again did a double tap. She was hugging me back!

"You stink," she whispered after a little while.

I realized than that I was still in my gym shorts, no shirt and sweat covering my body.

I let her go and chuckled, "I'm sorry. I got carried away." A deep crimson blush covered her cheeks. So beautiful.

"It's ok." She turned to hide her face behind her hair when I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Don't hide. You're beautiful. And I should have done this at Angela's birthday party. It's long overdue." With that I pulled her towards me and kissed her.

**A/N: Oh oh. How is Bella gonna react? What ya think? Don't kill me. (Hiding behind my hair now)**

**reviews are better than sweat covered sexy Edward...;);)**


	14. Apology continued

**A/N: SM owns all things twilight. I'm just writing my own. **

**You guys are the best. Thank you all so much for your feedback. You made my day. **

**Here's Bella's reaction to the kiss. ENJOY :):)**

Chapter 13

BPOV

His tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance and I let him. His tongue touched mine and sparks ran down my spine and settled between my legs. We battled back and forth, tasting each other. I think I even moaned which spurred him on even more. His lips so soft, yet urgent on mine. His hands cradled my head like I was gonna break. My heart was beating in double time. And his smell, oh god, beneath the sweat, he smelled amazing. Like sunshine. Musky and yet earthy. This was getting out of hand. My hands buried themselves in his hair. So silky soft.

_Did he just groan?_ He was getting turned on by that.

_Why am I still kissing him? Why am I kissing him at all? Why does he have to be so good at it?_ My better half was screaming at me to stop this.

_Where is my dignity_? That did it! I jerked back from him. I would not let him affect me this way. It was wrong. So wrong.

"Bella?" His confused voice brought me back. I looked at him. His eyes hooded with lust and yet something else. Want, maybe. Need but the most prominent one was longing.

I stepped back while shaking my head. He stepped forward towards me. His hand reached for me and I snapped.

I drew my hand back and slapped him across his left cheek.

'_Slap_.'

The noise rang through the office. His head jerked to the side and his hand flew to his cheek.

His eyes met mine, wide, hurt and confused. "What just happened?"

I turned around and hung my head, ashamed. This never happened to me. I didn't act so irrationally.

"You need to leave, Edward." My voice sounded foreign to my ears.

"Bella," his quiet voice was right behind me. "Talk to me."

I whirled around, "What's there to talk about?" My voice was back. "You overstepped the lines! It's one thing that I forgive you but that doesn't give you the right to kiss me." The last part came out a whisper.

His hand ran through his hair, which I noticed was a nervous habit of his, and his eyes fixed on mine, "I don't know what came over me. I just had the thought of kissing you, your red pouty lips and..." It looked like he was searching for the right answer, "And I just did. I wanted to." His hand reached for my arm and I flinched back.

He had wanted to kiss me? Why? Why now?

"Why now?" I don't know why I wanted an answer. I just did.

He took a deep breath, his hand again going through his hair. "Because I just recently discovered how beautiful you are. Inside and out. And I became intrigued by that. It drew me to you."

Was he spouting some kind of line from one of his movies? How was I to believe this was true?

"Be as it may, it can't happen again." That sounded like a lie to my own ears.

He looked hurt, "Why not?"

_I will not let him affect me_, I chanted over and over in my head. "Because I don't like people like you." He flinched like I struck him again.

"People like me? You mean actors?" His voice was a growl of a whisper now.

I morphed my face into a blank state and answered, "Yes, exactly. You get everything you want and when not satisfied with it anymore, you toss it aside. I'm sorry," I paused, "Well, I'm not sorry, I'm not gonna be another notch in your bedpost."

His eyes took on a fierce glare, "That's not why I did it. And contrary to what you believe, I'm not like most actors out there."

"How can I believe that when I read story after story in some newspaper or tabloid of you parading a different girl around almost every weekend?" This argument was becoming heated.

I could tell he was mad, his eyes a darker green than before, "If you would have looked closely, you would have seen that was over 6 months ago." He started to pace, his hand pulling at his hair again, "God, Bella, my accident changed me. Yes, I was that way before but I'm trying to make it right. Change." He turned back to me, his eyes pleading with me to believe him.

I leaned against my desk and crossed my arms over my chest, "How can I believe that? I've only seen this decent guy you talk about just now a few minutes ago. I don't know any different."

His eyes were fierce on mine, "I guess I'll have to prove you wrong." With that he turned to leave.

At the door he stopped and without looking at me, he said, "Good night Bella." Than his eyes turned to mine, "Thank you for your forgiveness. But I'm not sorry I kissed you." And out the door he went.

I doubled over, steadied my hands on my knees and took several deep breaths, trying to steady my rapid heart beats. My hand reached up to my lips, still feeling the tingling sensations of his kiss. I still couldn't believe I let him kiss me and that I had kissed him back.

Just than, Alice and Rose came storming through the door. Both came to my side and half hugged me.

"What happened? He ran out of here like a man on a mission?" Rose asked. Both of them looked at me curiously.

So I recounted the entire story. Of how he knelt in front of me, apologizing. Both girls had a look of awe on their faces.

Alice was bouncing on the heel of her feet, "That's so sweet. What did you say?"

"I forgave him. I need to move on and what better way than letting go of the past and starting fresh." Edward's breath had smelled fresh. I blushed at that thought.

Rose cocked her head to the side, "What's got you blushing so badly?" Damn, traitor blush. I just shook my head, hoping they'd let it go. Wishful thinking.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me, "I know you Bella and you don't blush just for nothing. Either you're embarrassed or excited. Which is it?"

I bit the bottom of my lip and looked at both of them, a crimson blush covering my overheated cheeks. Should I confess my moment of weakness? That I had let him kiss me?

"Spill, Ms. Blush." Rose was using her authorities voice. No arguing there.

I looked to the floor and quietly whispered, "He kissed me."

It was quiet. Too quiet. But than both girls screamed, "What did you just say? He kissed you?"

I clapped my hands over my ears and nodded. Cue the screaming again. I didn't see the excitement of it. It was exciting at the time he kissed me but the rush had worn off.

Both started throwing questions my way. Like, was it good? How did he taste? Was he authoritative? Did I kiss him back? Did I like it?

I just nodded yes to all of those questions and they started screaming again.

Em came through the door, looking like there was a fire. By the girls' screams, you'd think there was a fire.

"What's going on here?" His expression amused.

Rose stopped long enough to answer him, "Edward kissed Bella." She sounded way to excited about it. Alice squealed and jumped up and down while clapping her hands together. Such a weirdo.

Em just grinned at me, "I knew he had it in him." With that he went back into the gym.

_What was that supposed to mean?_

Finally the girls calmed down long enough for me to explain that I slapped him and told him it wouldn't happen again.

Alice looked at me bewildered, "Why did you do that? By sounds of it, you liked the kiss. What happened?" I had liked it but that didn't change the fact that he was still Edward and that my heart was only starting to heal.

So I told them what I told Edward. It couldn't happen again. That I didn't wanna be another notch on his bedpost and than his reaction towards that. I told them everything leading up to him leaving and them storming in.

Rose tapped her chin with her manicured finger, looking up to the ceiling like she was contemplating something.

She turned her blue eyes to mine, "That explains why he ran out of here like a man on a mission."

"What?" What was she talking about?

"He's gonna prove you wrong. Judging by what he all said to you, he's gonna stop at nothing to prove to you that he's different and the fact that he liked the kiss, he's gonna want more."

I laughed at her, "Yeah, right. He said himself that he just felt like kissing me and he acted on it. It's just his ego fueling him." Why did saying that hurt so much?

_It's just Edward. You hate him, remember?_ My mind was working hard to convince me. How could I go from hating him one moment to wanting him to kiss me again, so fast? This wasn't like me and I didn't like it one bit.

We left the conversation at that, knowing it was no point to argue. Rose and Alice both thought Edward liked me. I just scoffed at that and blew it off, telling them they needed to take their crazy meds because they were talking crazy.

Rose and I agreed to meet tomorrow to sign the contract and to go over their books. I was looking forward to working with them. I was gonna do what I loved and work with the people I loved. What I hadn't thought of was that I was gonna see Edward more often this way, since Emmett was his trainer. Crap.

He met us outside and drove us home. Outside my apartment, he turned to me and said something that totally confused me, "You changed his focus on life. You're good for him."

I climbed out of his jeep completely confused and made my way to my door.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, thinking over what Emmett had said, that I didn't see the person standing in front of my door.

I screamed in surprise and fright.

"Hi Bella. Did you miss me?"

**A/N: Who would that be? **

**Reviews are better than Edward's kisses. XOXO **


	15. Red

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so late. I had a little bit of writers block but I hope it's gone now. Thank you for your patience, and to everyone reading my story and especially to the ones taking their time to review. I love you all. ENJOY :):)**

Chapter 14

BPOV

I looked around for an escape. Knowing him, he would not let me escape. Like in our past relationship, he wouldn't let me go until he found something better. It seemed like I attracted assholes like this.

James Hunter stood before me. That's right! Edward's best friend and my first college boyfriend since I came to California. That was until he became famous and decided he deserved something better. Hah!

This man was also a reason why I didn't believe Edward when he said he was different. This was his best friend. How did he expect me to believe him? I had experienced first hand what fame did to people.

"James. What do you want?"

He reached for me. I stepped back. I looked around hoping Emmett stayed behind. I didn't see his car. Rose's training might come in handy tonight.

He smiled his charming smile that made fall for him all those years ago. Now I knew what was behind that smile.

"Don't be like that, Bells. You like it when I touch you." I was trapped against the railing along the stairs that led to my front door. Where was Alice?

My hand pushed against his chest, "Back off, James! And don't call me Bells."

He cocked his head to the side, steely blue eyes fixed on mine and his hand stroked my cheek. "Bella. I have missed you. I miss us." He was inching closer. If I wanted to get rid of him, I'd have to act fast.

I kept pushing on his chest, "It's all little to late for that. Now get off me."

"We can fix this. Be us again. James and Bella. Has a nice ring to it, don't it?"

_Barf_.

"No. It can't be fixed. I won't be the warm body you come home to when you just finished fucking your co-star, assistant or what the hell you fucked. I was that before. Not anymore. Don't you see that? I never tried to call you after we broke up. I didn't even shed a tear. I was happy to be rid of you. Free. I don't want you." The tear part was false but he didn't need to know that. I had cried happy tears.

When I met James in my introductory class to accounting, he was sweet, soft spoken and the only guy that gave me the time of the day. Not that I wanted the attention, but it was nice to be noticed. His other major was drama and that's where was '_discovered_', one could say, and starred in a minor role along side Edward. After that his career took off and so did he. Gone was the sweet boy and in his place was cocky, aggressive Hollywood James. That's the one that was in front of me now.

His hand tightened around my neck and his gaze becoming feral, "Don't lie to me, Bella. You missed me. You want me, I can tell by the blush covering your cheeks."

I looked him trying to find the soft spoken man but I couldn't find him. It was getting harder to breathe, his hand still closed around my throat.

I needed to do something. I wouldn't let him hurt me again. I thought back on the self-defense training I had done with Rose. I could do this.

My hand balled into fists. _You can do this,_ I kept telling myself. His right hand was on my throat and his left on my cheek. I slapped his left hand away from my wrists, a look of surprise covering his face briefly.

"I like you feisty." Sick fuck was getting turned on. _Let's see if you like this._

Next, I gouged his eyes with my knuckles and used the heel of my palm to strike his nose, throwing my entire body weight into it. My hand dropped from my throat and I knew I had the advantage now. My adrenaline spiked, I went for the kill. Not literally.

I punched his throat, kicked in his knees and kneed him in the balls.

He screamed out in pain and keeled over, trying to reach for me. Good thing Rose taught me well. Always side step your attacker when he goes down. I stepped around and kicked him for good measure in his stomach and pushed him down his back.

"Fuck! Bella, what the fuck are you doing to me?" Blood was pouring from his nose and he was cradling his balls in his hand.

I crouched down beside his head, "I won't let you hurt me again. Now get off my property and don't come back. Unless you want another beating." It felt good. So good.

I got up to leave, as he said, "You will regret this. I will have you again, Bella. We love each other. Mark my words." A cold shiver ran down my spine at his words as I unlocked my front door. The adrenalin had worn off.

"Go home, James. You and I were over a long time ago. You made sure of that." I went inside and quickly shut my door and locked it. I slid to the floor against the door and started to cry. I heard him growl and curse outside for a few minutes but than it was quiet. In my heart I was hoping his words would be empty threats but I knew better than that. He would be back. I just didn't know when and that fact alone scared me nearly to death.

The last few months of our relationship he had become more aggressive. It was a little after he finished with the movie. He was aggressive in bed, starting to lightly choke me while he fucked me borderline on pain. He got off on that kind of stuff. Slapped my ass a little harder than necessary and pulling my hair roughly while taking me hard from behind. Knowing that, I should have left him earlier but the fear of worse pain, kept me close to him. I was only too happy when he ended it.

Not even Rose and Alice knew of the roughness. When I hobbled or winced from pain and they asked, I always had an excuse ready. Either I had fallen, tripped or walked into something. If they would have known, they would have tried to get me away from him, I would have loved them for it, but James would have known and might have hurt them too. I couldn't have lived with that.

I had called an abuse hotline a few times talking about him and the way he abused me. They always told me call the cops and get a restraining order against. It wouldn't have stopped him. The bigger the challenge, the more he wanted to conquer it.

After shedding one too many tears for him, I was exhausted. I got up from the floor, took a shower, scrubbing away his hand tracks and went to bed. This day had started out great, went bad and than worse.

Closing my eyes, taking a deep breath, I hoped that tomorrow would be better. I thought back to the kiss Edward and I shared. Thinking about it made my heart flutter. My lips still felt like they were tingling from his kiss.

I had never experienced a kiss like that. Not that I hadn't been kissed but not like that. I had felt it deep down in my toes. And what was it with that spark? It wasn't an electrical shock but something more. Had he felt it? What was it? Like there was a current flowing between and around us, and when we kissed it only intensified. But when he walked out the door, it was gone. I had no explanations.

Sinking into a deep slumber, I dreamed of a green meadow with Edward standing in the middle, wearing a dazzling smile, beckoning me to him.

-SC-SC-

Next morning as I got ready to leave for work, I noticed a rectangular box sitting on my front porch.

I looked around, trying to find someone who left it but finding the streets empty, except for a few cars going by.

Curious, I took it inside and placed it on my dining room table. Attached was a card.

I carefully took it off the box and read it:

**'Day 1'**

What did that mean? Turning it over, hoping for a name or something but it was blank.

Placing the card on the table, I opened the box. Inside lay a beautiful red Rose. My favorite. I gently took it out and inhaled its musky scent, smiling to myself.

Who would have sent me this?

**A/N: Yes, who could it be? **

**Again I thank you for reading my story and taking your time to review. I appreciate it so much. Xoxo**


	16. Picnic

**A/N: Just to clear a few things up. One thing I wanna say, there's not gonna be any sexual assault happening in this story. Two: there is gonna be some angst but I promise to make it short. Nothing too bad. **

**That being said, here's Edward and Bella again. ENJOY:):)**

Chapter 15

BPOV

I went to work that day with a smile on my face. The Rose left on my front porch lightened my mood quite considerably since last night. I did not wanna think of James and I wasn't going to.

That being said, I knew I needed to do something about him. I had kept it quiet for too long, kind of what I did with Edward during high school, and look how that turned out. He's here now although quite considerably different than James, but still here. Knowing James, if he comes back, well it's more like when, it won't be as easy to get rid of him as it was last night nor will it help to keep quiet and suffer like I did when we were dating. I needed to talk to my parents, especially dad, and get him to help me. I know he was gonna yell at me but in the end, he's the only I could go to as a cop and father that would help me. James is a famous person and people like that the cops just wanna stay away from.

Since Edward marched back into my life I've been thinking and questioning myself on where I'm going. Am I always gonna be the quiet girl that let's her friend protect her? Am I gonna be a coward for the rest of my life? I needed to change all that. Take charge of my life and not let the past affect me so much and today was gonna be the day. I'm gonna stop being this scared little girl and be a grown up confident woman.

With a new resolve in mind, I marched into Rose's Kix with a smile on my face. What I hadn't expected was Edward being there, working out, sweaty and really nice to look at. Just seeing him in his gym clothes made me think of our shared kiss. I know I said I wouldn't let him affect me so much but it had already started. My lips tingled, the air around us buzzed and a pleasant shiver ran down my spine and settled between my legs. God, what is happening to me? Why does he have such an affect on me?

I stood frozen just inside the door just staring at him. I was starting to look like one of his fan girls, drooling. I better not be drooling! As if he noticed me staring, his head snapped up from the mat where he was doing sit-ups, and his eyes bore into mine. I think my knees wobbled a bit.

I couldn't break away from his gaze. In my peripheral vision, I saw Emmett looking between us with a smile on his face. Edward's mouth slowly curved up into a delicious smile. Delicious? The corner of his eyes crinkled and the emerald of his eyes were so bright. I'd never seen it so bright before.

He was the first to break my gaze when Emmett tapped him on the shoulder. I exhaled and quickly stormed into my office. Closing the door, I leaned against it and just tried to regulate my breathing and heart beat. What was that?! It seemed like every time I was in the vicinity of Edward now a days, my breathing go irregular and my heart was ready to fly.

Smoothing back a strand of hair behind my ear, I put those thoughts away in the 'Later' file and concentrated on getting to work.

By the time Rose got to my office, I had the system up and running, most numbers catalogued into the computer and had a pretty good idea on how to work the Tassimo machine in my office. Ironic, isn't it? I worked in a coffee shop and I can barely figured out how to use a Tassimo machine. I chuckled at that revelation.

"What's so funny?" Rose stood in the door of my office wearing a smile and new gym outfit, I guessed.

I looked her up and down, nodding, "Nice, Rose. You lookin' sexy. New?"

She twirled around, "Yeah, you like?"

Instead of her usual black outfit, she now wore a red spandex shirt and black mid thigh spandex shorts.

"Hell yeah. What happened to the other one?"

She settled into a chair, smoothing back a stray hair behind her ear, "I still have it. This is to drive Emmett wild." She chuckled darkly.

I laughed with her and looked out the window onto the gym floor. She was right. Emmett stood over Edward, spotting weights, and his focus was entirely on my office. Like he forgot Edward was there.

I pointed out the window, "Looks like it's working."

She looked out to Emmett and smiled, "Of course it is." She leaned in closer, "Can I tell you a secret?" I nodded. "I think I'm in love." She clapped a hand over her mouth.

My mouth opened, shocked. I totally should have seen it coming. "Rose that's awesome. Does he know." She shook her head. "You should tell him. By the look on his face, he loves you back."

Her hands clasped in her lap, she twisted them, "I know and I will. Now can you tell what so funny was when I walked in?" Leave it to Rose to change the subject. She wasn't one to discuss personal life too long. It made her uncomfortable and I understood. I was, in a way, the same.

I chuckled, "I was thinking that I worked in a coffee shop but could barely operate a Tassimo machine. Thank you for that, by the way."

"Of course. Now let's get down to business."

The next few hours were spent discussing various financial outlooks and how to go about it. We didn't even realize the time until Emmett cleared his throat.

"Hey. Sorry to interrupt, but do you guys wanna go for lunch?"

I looked to Rose who nodded and smiled at Emmett, "Yeah, baby. Let's go. I hadn't even realized the time. I'm starving." She turned to me, "You coming?"

I looked between her and Emmett, who both smiled and nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

Rose went to change in my bathroom as I quickly finished up what we were doing.

Walking outside to find Emmett, I noticed him leaning against his jeep with Edward by his side. Only now he was wearing blue washed jeans and fitted black T-shirt. He looked delicious. Again with the delicious? And what is he doing here?

He smiled at me, "I hope it's ok that I tag along for lunch?" His gaze never wavered from mine. He was asking me? What was I to say? No?

"Yeah that's fine." I would survive this. This was new me. Confident me. No more scared little girl.

We all piled into Em's jeep. Him and Rose sitting up front while Edward and I sat in the back. We hadn't been this close since he kissed me. Again I could feel the air around us buzz. I really wanted to know what that was. I fidgeted nervously with my hands in my lap, "So how's the movie going?" I couldn't ignore him all day.

He cleared his throat, "Good. We're almost done. Should be done by Christmas. Speaking of Christmas, what are you doing over the holidays?" He seemed really nervous. His smooth voice wavered a few times. What did he have to be nervous about?

"I'm going home for Christmas. You?"

Now he fidgeted, "Same, I think." This was getting awkward.

We went through In-and-Out Burger drive through and went to the park to eat our lunch. It was a beautiful day outside.

Em and Rose went ahead which left Edward and I again alone.

We strolled side by side to the table. He was so close, almost touching my hand as we walked. I kind of wanted him to touch me.

_Wait? What? Am I going completely crazy? No, no, no! This was Edward. He does not deserve to touch you. Don't let him affect you!_ My brain was screaming at me to be reasonable.

"Edward..."

"Bella..."

We both started at the same time. We looked to each other and laughed. That lightened the mood.

He motioned with his hand, "You go first."

I half way turned to him, "I wanted to apologize for slapping you. I shouldn't have done that." Remind me again why I'm apologizing?

His hand ran through his hair, making it way more messy than it already was, "No, Bella. Don't apologize for that. You had every right to do that. I overstepped the line and for that I am sorry."

I smirked at him, "So you admit that you're sorry for kissing me?" I hope the answer is no. Seriously?

He smirked his devious smirk I only seen in movies, "No. No I'm not sorry for that."

I looked to the ground and smiled to myself, my insides doing funny things to me.

We reached the table and ate in silence.

Rose was the first to break the silence, "So, Bells next week Monday is moving day?"

I glared at her, "Yes, don't remind me."

Edward turned to me, "You're moving? Where to?"

I glared again at Rose, who smiled, while answering him, "I'm moving in with Rose."

Rose piped up, "Yeah, we're gonna have to rent movers to move all her stuff since we're not strong enough. I hope they're sexy strong men." She pretended to look dreamy.

What was she up to?

Edward cleared his throat, "No need. Em and I will do it." Say what?

Em looked up from his burger, "What will I do?" Of course he was so engrossed in his food that he hadn't paid any attention. I smiled at that. He was so carefree.

"We will help Bella move, right Em?" It looked like Edward was trying to have a quiet conversation with Em with his eyes, as he was glaring at him.

"Yes. We will do it." Em piped up. Edward smiled at him. What was that about?

I held up my hands, "That's unnecessary. I'll get movers..."

Edward interrupted me, "No need. It's all settled. Em and I will do it."

I glared at him. What was his deal?

Before I could respond and tell him no, I heard a sickly sweet voice, which made Edward straighten his spine and a look of anger cover his features.

"Edward?"

Wait. I knew that voice. Turning around, I was met with icy cold pale blue eyes of Tanja Denali.

Edward's girlfriend.


	17. Tanya

**A/N: ENJOY:):)**

Chapter 16

EPOV

Kissing Bella, my angel, was...amazing. That's the only word I could find that did it justice. Why hadn't I kissed her before? Oh that's right, because I'm a jackass and forwent that opportunity by being an asshole to her.

Just thinking about it made my cock knock against the fly of jeans. The way her hand had pulled through my hair. Her little whimper. The softness and strawberry taste of her lips. The little battle our tongues had been doing. How her eyes had fluttered closed. I catalogued every moment of that kiss for future reference. I had gone home that evening playing that scene over and over in my head. She had liked it, I could tell. I groaned quietly to myself and tried to adjust myself discreetly. It was driving me wild having her this close but yet so far away.

My brain had developed it further though. I had jerked myself off that night three times to the images playing out in my head. Each orgasm stronger than the previous. Images like her spread out on my bed, making love to her all night long. Or taking her against my shower wall as the water cascaded down around us. Each night since than, my hand had been my companion. Oh how I wished for the real thing.

Days like these with her sitting beside me, eating a hamburger, and smelling of sweet strawberries, I wish I could pull her close and nuzzle my nose in her hair, kiss her delegate neck and watch that blush rise on her cheeks. On days like these, I really hated myself. All these years, wasted, because I wanted special attention when I could have known this beautiful creature sitting beside me. Kissed her, held her, loved her.

Wait! Hold up. Love? Could it be? But I didn't know love.

I ran my hand through my hair. Thoughts like these had been running through my head quite frequently and it scared the piss outta me. I knew of love because I played roles like that in many films but to experience it for real was another story. I liked girls but never was I in love. It was a way for me to guard myself. Don't let anybody in.

So why did I want this woman to know me? The real me? Was it the fact that she saved me? Or the fact that she challenged me to be better? Unbeknown to her of course.

I felt a foot nudge me underneath the table. I looked to Em but he was too observed by his food. My eyes went to Rose who looked at me with wide eyes. She had caught me staring at Bella. I just shrugged and smiled. I didn't care who saw me staring at her. She was beautiful and I wanted to look upon her every day, to let her know that she is beautiful.

Bella truly was beautiful when she openly glared at Rose for bringing up her moving. Rose really over did it when she mentioned 'sexy sweaty movers.' A cold jealous shiver ran along my spine at the thought of Bella being around other men. Possessive much? I didn't want that to happen so I volunteered Em and I to do the heavy lifting. Plus it would give me more time to spend with her. Get to know her and for her to know me. Hopefully she'd start to like me more. Genius plan, I thought.

But like everything good, it must come to an end. And today it was Tanya.

"Edward?" Her high pitched voice rang in my ears causing me to shiver unpleasantly.

Why couldn't she just leave me alone? She had tried calling me every day numerous times, every one of those calls I ignored. Texts which got deleted right aways. Voicemails I didn't bother listening to.

She was beautiful in her own way. She was no Bella, though. Blonde hair, pale blue eyes, petite face and skinny. Outside she wasn't bad to look at but inside, now that was something else. Conniving, manipulative and a lying bitch was more like it. I got together with her as we were filming a movie together about a year ago. She had snuck into my trailer on a set and waited for me, naked, on my bed. She was good to have on my arm for publicity and gave good head. But that guy I was back than had a brush with death and died alongside my car. That guy I didn't, and wouldn't, wanna be anymore.

Her arms snacked around my neck from behind as she tried to hug me. I pried her arms away. Anger was building up in me so fast. I needed to get rid of her. We ended it but the public didn't know that yet. I didn't want Bella to think different of me. She was finally starting to talk to me and I didn't wanna ruin it. Too much was riding on it.

"Tanya. What are you doing here?" I gritted my teeth together and my hands balled into fists.

"Eddie, come on." I so hated it when she called me that. "I tried calling you, texting and you never answered. I miss you." Take the hint, woman.

I looked around the table, Rose and Emmett both sporting a look of disgust and disappointment. They probably both thought I had lied to them about Tanya. I shook my head and begged them with my eyes to believe me. Em's look softened but I couldn't say the same about Rose. Her eyes cast to Bella.

I turned to look at Bella who had her eyes fixed on her half eaten burger that she was pulling apart with her fingers now. Silently, I begged her to look at me. Of all people, I wanted her to believe me. To believe that I'm not that guy anymore. Tanya being here wasn't helping.

I turned to Tanya, glaring at her. "You do know we are broken up, right? Or wasn't l clear enough about that?"

From my peripheral vision, I saw Bella's head snap in my direction. I turned to look at her but her expression was blank. God, I hated it when she did that. It gave me no insight to her. I tried to betray with my eyes for her to believe me. She just smiled at me and continued picking at her burger. Not what I expected. A smile?

Tanya's touch to my arm brought me back to her. "Eddie you know you miss me. All alone in that big house and in your bed. We can make this work. We're good together." She was inching closer, her hand running up my arm towards my hair. No one was touching my hair anymore, except Bella.

I yanked my arm away from her, got up and dragged her a few feet away from my friends. They didn't need to hear this. It was my mess and I needed to clean it up.

I leaned in close to Tanya. She looked excited, probably expecting me to kiss her. Been there, done that. Not that good.

"Tanya, we are over. Done! Finito! Over! Listo! Do you get that?! There's no us and there won't be again," I hissed into her face.

She pouted but the brief look of anger I hadn't missed. That's what made her a good actress. Hiding her emotions.

Her hand traveled up my arm again, caressing me. I used to like that because I know where it would lead. Now it was repulsive.

"Aww baby. Don't be like that." I yanked her hand away and glared at her. I guess she finally registered the fact that I was dead serious.

She stepped back and looked at the table containing my friends. "There's someone else, isn't there?" Her sweetness was gone and replaced by the evil woman I knew.

I shook my head, "No. There is not." I wished though there was. A certain someone. She was sitting behind me and smelling so sweet of strawberries. She had been driving me crazy ever since I kissed her.

Tanya folded her arms over her chest and fixed her eyes on mine, "Of course there is. You're never alone too long. Who is it? That little brown haired girl? She's no good for you." I felt cold rage flood my senses. How dare she talk about my Bella that way? Again, possessive much? I ignored it.

Keeping my face calm and collected, I answered her, "No. Like I said there's no one. I just wanna be alone for a little while. These are my friends." I pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaled. "Now I think it's time for you to go." I pointed to the exit of the park. What I hadn't noticed before, were the onlookers. Cameras were snapping picture and people were pointing at us and whispering. Great, this was gonna be in tomorrow's tabloids. Just great.

Tanya saw what I was looking at and smiled. She loved the attention. That was the biggest reason she had been with me. The attention.

Without warning, she stood up on her tip toes and planted one on me. I had not seen that coming. And by the gasps behind me, they hadn't either. Not wanting a scene, I gently pushed her away and glared at her. My grip on her was a little extra tight to let her know I didn't like it. This is what she wanted. Now the world would keep on thinking I was with her. She was really pushing it.

I leaned in close by her ear, she was still smiling and said, "Walk away now and leave me alone unless you want everyone to know about your little secret."

She gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"If you don't stop this, you'll find out." I smiled deviously at her. I would keep her secret, she knew that, but I wouldn't let her toy with me, either.

Her eyes pleading, she agreed, "Fine. But we'll be together again, I know it."

I started to back away from her, smiling, "Sure, Tanya. Keep telling yourself that. You and I both know that ain't gonna happen." With that I turned and walked back to my friends and to the woman who held my entire world in her hand.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I neared the table.

Everyone agreed and we left the park. Paparazzi had started arriving a little while ago but I didn't wanna deal with them now. Luckily, there weren't many. It made getting to Em's jeep a little difficult though.

As we made our way to the car, questions were shouted at me.

"Are you and Tanya splitting up?"

"What was the fight about?"

"Is the rumor true that she is moving in with you?" Where did they get that from?

I put my hand on Bella's back and guided her through the throngs of people to the jeep. She tensed for a moment but didn't try to move out of my grasp, keeping her head down. This is why I sometimes wished for a quieter simpler life. I loved acting but the buzz that came along with being famous wasn't my cup of tea, anymore.

Cameras were going wild around us. Rose and Em were pushing people aside so that we could get to the car.

On question almost made me stop in my tracks and Bella tensed more beside me.

"Is this your new girlfriend?"


	18. Change

**A/N: Thank you to everyone taking their time reading my story and specifically to the ones taking their time to review. You're the best. **

**SM owns all things twilight. I'm just writing my own. Let's continue. ENJOY:):)**

Chapter 17

BPOV

Today was moving day. Boxes lined the apartment floor ready to go to Rose's place. I hadn't thought that I had so much stuff. Even after going through everything and sorting out stuff I didn't need anymore, it still seemed like a lot.

I stood in the short hallway and looked over everything making sure I hadn't missed anything. Walking back into the kitchen, I couldn't help but smile. The counter was littered with red roses.

Since last week, everyday, when I went out the door to go to work, another rectangular box with a red Rose was on my front porch. Everyday, I searched for someone on the streets and everyday, no one was there.

Each box contained always the same little card with the days counting up. Yesterday was Day 9. Just a little over a week ago I had gotten my first Rose. I loved getting these flowers but I couldn't help but wonder who was this mystery person sending them. Whoever it was, was smart. No number, no nothing else on the box or card to clue me in on who it was.

A knock on my door, followed by a booming laugh let me know that Emmett and Edward were here.

Opening the door, I was greeted with Em doubling over laughing while Edward's face was ghostly white. I cocked my eyebrow in confusion.

"Uhm, guys. What's going on?"

Edward shook his head and squeezed by me into my apartment. Em wheezed and tried to answer.

"A spider."

Confused, I asked, "What?" Looking between both men.

Edward pulled on his hair and growled a low growl, while glaring daggers at Em. The color on his face had returned. My heart did a little double tap at that sound. So sexy.

Stop it, my conscience warned. My conscience and my girly parts had been battling all week over Edward. One was for him, you can guess who that was, and the more rational one was against him. It was tiring.

Em pointed at Edward and wheezed out his answer, "He's scared of spiders." He bursted out into laughter again.

A low snarl sounded behind me and as I turned around, Edward was walking into my bedroom, his hand pulling on his hair.

_Edward sexy Cullen was in my bedroom. _My girly parts did a little dance.

_You mean, Edward stinking Cullen is in your bedroom? Get him out! _My conscience crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

Ignoring my inner battle and Edward in my room, I turned back to Em, "So? I'm scared of spiders too."

He draped his arm over my shoulder and steered me into my apartment, closing the door behind him, "Yes, well you didn't see him squeal like a girl and jump as a little," he pinched his fingers together about a few millimeters apart, "spider ran by his feet."

I couldn't help myself, I doubled over laughing too. The mental image to what Em just described was just hilarious.

Edward reappeared from my bedroom, carrying two boxes that made the muscles in his biceps bunch so deliciously, and a deep scowl on his face.

"When you're done laughing at me, I could use the help Em."

He turned to me, "In my defense, that spider was huge. I don't know how you lived in here with spiders crawling around." He shuddered.

I reigned in my laughter, knowing I would have jumped and squealed too at the sight of a spider.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I touched his arm, feeling the electrical hum shoot up my spine, "I'm sorry. That wasn't fair to you. I would have done the same thing had I been in your shoes. I hate spiders. I used to have nightmares when I was a little girl of spiders coming to bite me and me turning into a spider." I shuddered in remembrance.

His emerald eyes focused on mine and a small smile on his lips, he said, "Thank you."

I nodded and let go of his muscular arm, knowing if I would have touched him any longer, I might have started caressing said muscular arm. The workout he was doing with Em sure was noticeable.

I turned to walk to my bedroom to help Em, when I heard his quiet voice, "I mean thank you for talking to me again."

I stopped for a few seconds but than continued on. Knowing that I heard him, he walked out the door.

I hadn't talked to him since the day in the park. I hadn't known what to say. His girlfriend showing up made everything I wanted to believe about him crumble.

The kiss we had shared that night in my office was false. I didn't kiss or do anything with people that we're taken. That just wasn't right. I had morals and dignity. Which in turn made me mad at him because he had initiated the kiss in the first place. He had a girlfriend! And seeing him kiss Tanya made my lunch taste sour in my own mouth. I didn't like feeling this way. I had no claim over him after all. Deciding to let it go, we left the park.

I shouldn't have been surprised when the paps showed up. He was Hollywoods heartthrob after all. But what surprised me was their last question.

"Is this your new girlfriend?"

Edward, who had his hand on my lower back guiding me through the paps, stopped just for a millisecond at that question while I tensed under his touch. The hum radiating from his hand into my lower back.

He didn't answer the question just kept pushing on my back until I was safely seated in the back of Em's jeep. He walked around to the other side, meanwhile smiling and waving at fans that had started to gather, not giving the paps another look. I had to give it to him, he was good.

Quickly getting into the car, he tapped Em's shoulder who nodded and started maneuvering the car away from all those people. I was glad his jeep had tinted windows, otherwise they would have followed us for who knows how far.

As we turned the corner at the next light, I let out a sigh of relief. How Edward did this and not lose his cool, I couldn't begin to understand.

Casting a glance in his direction, I saw his eyes fixed on me. Guilt, sadness and hope swirled in those beautiful emerald orbs.

His hand buried in his hair again, his mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to say something. When it looked like he finally knew what to say, we arrived back at the gym. This ride had been a silent one, everyone lost in their own head.

I smiled at Edward and got out, heading back to the office ready to do some work and get my mind of Tanya's lips on Edward's.

Hanging my purse on the coat rack in my office, I felt him enter the office before he said anything.

"Bella. Please let me explain." His eyes pleading.

I smiled at him in reassurance, "There's nothing to explain. Don't worry about it. It was a moment of weakness."

He stood now in front of my desk, "What was a moment of weakness? The kiss?" I just nodded.

He walked around to my side, where I was putting files away from this morning.

Grabbing my wrists he pulled me towards him, files falling out of my hand and onto the floor. His arms encircled my waist. "That was no moment of weakness!"

I closed my eyes at the onslaught of his scent. He smelled like last time minus the sweat. I inhaled deeply while pushing on his chest.

"Please let me go, Edward. You have a girlfriend. This is wrong." My traitorous eyes were welling up with tears again. Was I always gonna cry in front of this man?

His other hand that wasn't around my waist, tilted my chin upwards, "Look at me Bella." I shook my head. "Please." His pleading voice was a soft whisper.

Slowly, I opened my eyes only to find his only a few inches away.

"She is not my girlfriend. I broke up with shortly after my accident." His eyes closed briefly and he took a deep breath, releasing me for which I was glad. I couldn't handle him being that close. Not yet.

Crouching down to pick up the strewn papers, he quietly continued, "I'm not the same as I was before my accident. I know that's hard to believe but it's true. And as I looked back on my life, the people in it, I made a choice. I could keep her around just for fun and the publicity but I just couldn't. I didn't, and don't, wanna be that man anymore." Placing the papers on my desk, he looked into my eyes and said, "Anyway, I've said all that before. Now I'll just wait for you to believe me." His crooked smile appeared on his face.

I had been standing there stock still the entire time, my emotions going haywire. It was so much to process.

I inhaled deeply, "I wanna believe you, Edward. Truly, it's just too much to process right now. Give me a little time?"

His hand clasped mine, his eyes shining brightly, "Of course. Anything you need and I'll be here when you're ready." He slowly moved forward, I held my breath thinking he was gonna kiss me again, but he only placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. When his lips met my skin, the electrical hum that buzzed around us, intensified. I really wanted to know what that was. Closing my eyes briefly, I let the sensation of his lips on my skin wash over me, breathing in his masculine scent. Why did he have to be so sweet? Asshole Edward I could handle but with this new version of him, it was gonna take some time.

That was over a week ago. The entire 9 days, I had been battling an inner war on how to move forward concerning Edward. On one hand, I didn't wanna believe that he was different, that this was all a facade, but his actions betrayed my beliefs. On the other hand, I wanted to throw caution to the wind and get to know him, this man I had been able to witness the last few months. The changed man.

By the time moving day arrived, I had made up my mind. I was gonna believe him, in what he said and hopefully my heart wouldn't get hurt.

As everything got shipped to Rose's place, I looked around my now empty apartment. It wasn't the fanciest on the block but Alice and I had been able to afford it, and we had made a home out of it. Looking around, I knew I was gonna miss this. Coming home from an exhausting day at work, plopping down in front of the tv and joking around with Alice.

I guess I had been so consumed by my memories, I hadn't noticed Edward come back in.

He cleared his throat, "Bella?" I turned to face him. "Everything's ready to go."

Inhaling deeply, I grabbed my roses and my purse, I faced him.

His smile was so bright, "Roses?"

I looked down on my flowers and fiddled with a Rose pedal, "Yeah, I've been getting them everyday now for 9 days." Why I felt the need to tell him, I didn't know. Not even Rose and Alice knew about this.

He chuckled, "From whom? Secret Admirer?" Curiosity laced his voice.

I shrugged, "I don't know. There's never a name, phone number or return address on it."

Edward had a mischievous look on his face, "I'm sure he has his reasons."

I looked him straight in the eye, "What makes you think it's a 'he'?"

He sputtered, "It has to be. Unless you're..." He looked so flustered. It was fun to toy with him a little.

It was my turn to chuckle, "Nah. I'm not."

He took a big breath of relief, "Good. Otherwise, whoever is sending you those would be very disappointed."

Unpacking was something else altogether. Both men wanted to help, Em specifically wanted to organize my closet and dresser. Even though I hadn't known him very long, I knew he wanted to snoop through my underwear drawer. Apparently Rose knew that too, smacked him upside the head and told him to go get some meat to BBQ later. He grumbled all the way out the door. Edward and I both laughed at him. Alice and Jasper were planning on joining us for supper.

Edward stayed behind and helped clean up my books. He quizzed me about what I liked to read and all kinds of other stuff. We talked back and forth, getting to know one another.

I learned that he loved his job even though it was very stressful at times. That he played the piano and guitar, also that he speaks fluently French and Spanish.

"Why French and Spanish?" I asked while stowing away some picture albums.

He was quiet for a little time, contemplating, "Nothing else was challenging enough. I wanted a challenge and these were quite challenging to me. And I loved it." He stared down onto the pile of empty boxes, deep in thought.

I watched him for a little while and than asked, "Say something in either one of those languages."

His head snapped in my direction, "What?"

I shrugged and bit down on my lower lip, "Tell me something in either French or Spanish."

His long index finger tapped his chin thoughtfully. Such beautiful fingers. I wonder what they would feel like all over my body.

Woah, stopping that train of thought right now. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Oh God, I hope he doesn't see it.

His eyes roamed over my face, of course seeing my blush and a sexy smirk appeared on his face.

_"¿Qué estás pensando que te hace sonrojar tanto?" _He stepped forward towards me. (_What are you thinking about that's making you blush?_)

I stood frozen, watching his face or more specifically his lips.

Swallowing, I asked, "What?"

His soft hand caressed my cheek, "_J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser maintenant, Bella."_

_Is it getting hot in here_?

Quietly, I asked, "What does that mean?" His proximity was clogging up my brain.

His smoldering emerald eyes burned into my brown ones and he quietly whispered, "I really want to kiss you right now."

***gulp***

**A/N: (gulp) what ya think? I live for review. You guys are the best. :):)**

**I don't speak French just a little Spanish, so any mistakes are mine. I just used a translating tool. Correct me if I'm wrong**


	19. Progress

**A/N: SM owns all things twilight. I'm just writing my own. **

**Thank you so much to you all reading my story and taking time to review. You are the best. **

**Let's see what happens next. ENJOY:):)**

Chapter 18

EPOV

Standing here, caressing her cheek, those big chocolate eyes looking up into mine, it felt like the entire world had disappeared except us. I tried to communicate everything I felt with my eyes. She had to know that I wasn't leaving.

This was progress. A week ago she had flinched when I touched her. Now, she slightly leaned into my touch. I could tell that she was still struggling to trust me. My resolve was that I would do anything in my power to win her trust and her heart.

When the paps had asked if she was my girlfriend, I had wanted to turn around, while drawing her close, and proudly say yes. Knowing I couldn't do that, I kept quiet and hoped to any bigger power that she'd believe me when I told her Tanya and I weren't together anymore. Telling her that my heart only beat for her, probably wouldn't be the best idea just yet.

That didn't stop the tabloids from blowing the whole thing out of proportions. The next day, most gossip magazine had me plastered on cover page. A crying Tanya while I walked away with my hand on Bella's back. That picture of Tanya was taking outside of the filming studio from our last movie together, when the director had screamed at her one day for showing up late. She had not taken that very well. I wasn't concerned about that. The only concern I had was Bella's reaction but the fact that she hadn't mentioned it, I thought was good. Plus her face wasn't visible. I breathed a big sigh of relief at that. No body knew who she was, except us, Em and Rose.

**Cheating Cullen caught in the act while Tanya sits at home crying.**

_Sources close to Ms. Denali tell us that Tanya had no idea that Edward cheated. She's devastated but wants to make it work._

I snorted at the last line. Of course she was willing to make it work. Anything to increase her fame.

The previous week had been pure torture. Not being able to talk to Bella, nor see her was driving me wild. Filming had been going well into the night almost every day. Every night I picked up my phone wanting to call her but knowing I needed to give her space. I did not want her to run. So from pure exhaustion, I had put down my phone every night, fantasied about her and went to bed. And like every night, I dreamed of her beside me in my bed, making love to her, cherishing her. And every morning, I woke up disappointed. I was hopeless. My cock also was getting pretty tired of my hand. It wanted the real thing. Specifically a certain brunette.

Today had been wonderful. Getting to know her and seeing her love the roses I had sent every day, made me want her even more.

I came up with the idea of sending roses after I had talked with Rose and Em. It was my way of showing her that she meant more to me than she actually thought and that her forgiveness was not for nothing. Rose told me that Bella's favorite flowers were red roses. I planned on telling her that I was the one sending them but I had more in store to get to that point.

I had watched in wonder when Bella had placed each Rose in a specific place in her new room. She took such care of her each one, I couldn't help but smile at her. She was so beautiful. Long chestnut hair, falling over her shoulders to her middle back. Today she had it pulled back into a ponytail. Her big chocolate eyes rimmed with dark lashes, so expressive and yet mysterious. Slender figure, not bony like Tanya, with curves in all the right places. I had imagined numerous times running my hands and lips all over her strawberry scented skin, trying to find the spots that made her giggle, moan and whimper. Just thinking about it made my cock harden against my jean fly.

I stepped closer to her, closing the gap between us, pressing myself against her soft form and slowly lowering my head towards hers. My left arm went around her waist to hold her close. Her breaths fanned across my face as I inhaled her sweet scent once more before gently placing my lips upon hers, keeping my eyes fixed on hers. She exhaled and went limp in my arms. Inside I was rejoicing over the fact that she was letting me kiss her.

Holding her close to me, I went to deepen the kiss, when the door swung open and a gaping Em stood at the door. I turned to glare at him.

"Guys..." He stilled seeing us in our embrace. She blinked a few times and extracted herself from my arms, pushing hair behind her ear and looking deliciously flushed. I sure was hating Emmett now.

"Sorry." He looked down. "I just wanted to let you know that Alice and Jasper are here." He backed away, pulling the door closed behind him. Before the door shut completely, he winked at me with a broad smile on his face.

Running my hands through my hair, exhaling, I turned to Bella. Only she wasn't standing beside me anymore. She was back putting picture albums away. The moment was gone. God, I really hated Emmett now.

Trying to calm down my raging hard-on, I tried to talk to her.

"Bella..." Only this time I was interrupted by my personal phone ringing. I had 2 phones, one for business, which I had left home and the other, for personal. Only my close friends and family knew about this one.

Bella looked at me quizzically. I held up my index finger, signaling for her to wait a bit. Would I ever get the chance to be close to her today yet? Things had been going so well between us today, I'd hate for it to be it.

Looking down on the display, I saw Jessica's number. Furrowing my brow, I answered.

"Jess. What's going on? You know not to call me on this number." I was getting irritated.

"I know but something's come up and you needed to know right aways." She was all business, so I knew it was serious.

Closing my eyes tightly and pinching the bridge of my nose, I asked, "What is it that couldn't wait till morning? Today is my day off!"

"The producer of the movie you're doing called and said that they moved up the filming schedule in Italy. You leave tomorrow."

My eyes snapped open, "What? Why now? The schedule was fine before!" This was not going according to plan. My time with Bella was running out. I loved acting but now I despised it. Bella looked at me with worrisome eyes, mouthing 'Excuse me' and left the room. I was guessing to join the others outside.

"It's not my fault. I figured you'd wanna know as soon as possible so you could pack. The director and producer are leaving tonight. I'm sorry, there's nothing I could do." She sounded apologetic.

Pacing now with my hand in my hair, "It's fine. I'll figure something out. Thanks for letting me. I don't like it one bit though."

She sighed, "I know and that's what I told them. I'll send over your new schedule, flight itinerary and hotel details." She paused and I heard papers rustling in the background. "If I don't talk to you before you leave, have a safe flight and have fun."

"Thanks Jess." She hummed her welcome and we hung up.

Putting my phone back in my back pocket, I buried both my hands in my hair and paced some more. How was I gonna break this news to Bella? We had made such progress and I didn't wanna screw it up. I'd find a way. Some way or the other.

Walking outside, to join the others, I saw Bella talking with Rose and Alice while lounging by the pool.

Em handed me a beer, while flipping the meat on the BBQ, "Hey man. Sorry for interrupting you before. I had no idea you were so advanced in your relationship." His eyes trained on the meat, I knew he was really sorry.

Taking a swig from the beer, I shook my head, "No worries. Maybe it was for the best."

His head turned towards me, brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

I sighed in frustration, my hand again going into my hair, "My agent just called. I'm going to Italy tomorrow to finish the last of the filming for this movie."

His eyes widened, "For how long?"

Glancing back at Bella, who was still very engrossed in a conversation with Alice and Rose, I turned back to Em, took the tongs from him and turned the meat, "Probably until my Christmas break."

He whistled in exhale, "That's a long time, dude. What are you gonna tell her?" His head jerked in Bella's direction.

I looked to her and caught her eyes. She smiled slightly and my heart went wild. What was this woman doing to me?

I smiled in return, "I'm not sure. I wish I didn't have to."

Em's eyes went between us, "But you're gonna tell her right?" His voice laced with worry and a hint of anger.

My eyes snapped to his, "Of course." Frustration at the situation laced my voice again.

Jasper decided that moment to join us, appearing from inside the house, "What y'all talkin' about?" His southern accent heavy.

Em turned to him with a broad smile on his face, "Just how sexy our girls are." I smiled at him in gratitude.

We both cracked up at that and conversation flowed easy after that. The food was great. The best I've had in a long time. After supper we all lounged by the pool. Em and Rose on one chair. Alice and Jasper in another, cuddling close. Just me and Bella sat side by side. I was so envious of the other 2 couples. I wanted to be that close to Bella. Alice kept looking between the two of us with a broad smile on her face. When I caught her eye, I furrowed my brow slightly at her, to which she just smiled and looked at Bella. Weird one.

I saw Bella stretch on her lounge and noticed she winced every time she did it. I had been catching winces like that all evening.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She looked at me with a hint of surprise in her voice, "What do you mean, 'what's wrong'?"

Sitting on the edge of my lounge chair, closer to her, I dropped my voice in volume, leaning closer, "I mean, you have winced every time you stretch or turn your head a certain way. So, again what's wrong?"

She looked to our friends, who all acted obliviously to our closeness and chatted among themselves, than turned back to me, "It's nothing major. I think I just overdid the muscles in my shoulders when I lifted one of the boxes earlier."

"Let me take a look?" I asked moving even closer to her.

She looked at me with disbelief, "You," pointed at me, "want to take a look? Why?"

Running my hand through my hair, I confessed something I hadn't told anyone about me. "My second major in university was Massage and Reflexology." I looked down to the ground ashamed. No man I knew studied that, except me.

"Ok. Why did you study that?" Her quiet voice floated in my ear.

I looked back up to her, "Because my dad wanted me to study medicine but I couldn't stand needles. Blood was ok but needles freak me out so this was a way of still doing something similar." My hand raked through my hair again, "You're the first person I've ever told about that." I put my finger to my lips in a 'shhh' motion and winked at her.

She looked at my lips for a little while, blushed and quietly said, "Ok," and moved up her lounge chair so I could move in behind her.

What was going through her head that she blushed? A few times today I had caught her with a crimson blush on her face and the curiosity part in me was dying to know why.

I settled in close behind her, not too close. I didn't want her to feel the affect she had on me, at least not yet.

Gently I placed my hands on her shoulders and began to massage her slightly. Her skin so soft under my hands. I was thankful she wore a tank top this evening.

Ever so gently, I probed at the muscles in her shoulders, coercing them to loosen up. I must have hit a sensitive spot when she flinched slightly and winced at the pain.

"I'm sorry," I leaned forward without thinking and kissed her shoulder. So delicious, I never wanted to leave.

Instead of moving out of my grasp, she leaned closer to me and leaned her head on mine.

"Don't be. It's fine," she whispered into my hair.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I kissed it again and began to move away from her. I noticed than that the others had left to leave us some privacy. I was truly beginning to love my new friends.

She grabbed my hand on her shoulder, and what she did next surprised the hell out of me.

**A/N: So? Let me know what ya thinK. Xoxo**


	20. Absence

**A/N: SM owns all things twilight.**

**Thank you all for reading my story and taking time out of your busy schedule to review. It means the world to me and it helps me write faster. **

**Let's continue. ENJOY:):)**

Chapter 19

EPOV

My lips lingered on her skin, afraid that she was gonna push me away, even though we've made such progress. She slowly twisted so that she was sitting sideways between my legs, her face pressed against mine. If I was to die tonight, I'd quite happy. Not entirely happy but quite happy.

"Edward…" her voice trailed off as I kissed across her shoulder towards her neck. Her skin tasted delicious. Sweet strawberries and a hint of honey. I was gonna have to search her bathroom to find out her body wash so I could buy it to take along to Italy.

Italy! I sighed. I had to tell her about that; rather sooner than later.

I sucked in a breath as I felt her lips on my neck, "Bella?"

"Hmm?" Her lips were kissing slowly up my neck.

I drew back to look into her eyes, and cradled her face between both my hands. I searched her eyes for any hesitancy and when I saw none, I gently moved towards her face. This was it! I was finally gonna kiss her, hopefully without interruptions and with her consent.

Just before my lips descended on hers, I stopped and looked into her eyes, silently asking her permission. Her slight nod of affirmation nearly did me in. She was gonna let me kiss her! Inwardly, I was a happy teenager again instead of a grown ass man.

Slowly, I let my lips fall on hers, my hands slowly making their way into her hair. Again, I marveled at her softness. Tanya never had been this soft.

_Wait?! Why am I thinking about Tanya now?_ Kicking myself inwardly, I concentrated on this beautiful angel in front of me.

Moving my lips in a slow dance across hers, I was mesmerized by her quiet whimpers of pleasure. Her hands clasped my upper arms and began to move upwards. My tongue traced across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. I wanted to know if she tasted this good everywhere. I was thankful she wasn't sitting to close to me, otherwise she'd find out another part of me that was extremely excited about kissing her and wanted more. So much more.

Her mouth opened up to me and when my tongue touched hers, I groaned out of pure torturous pleasure. Her hands buried into my hair, she pulled me closer and moaned.

_God, is she really trying to kill me now?_

As our tongues battled, I felt her shift closer to me. Her hands went down my back and tried to pull me closer. Feeling her nails scratch across the fabric of my shirt, was my undoing point.

Grabbing her waist, I sat her down on my lap, letting her feel the affect she had on me. She squealed into my mouth in surprise but it turned into a moan as she felt me pressed against her heat.

Leaning back against the lounge chair, bringing those delicious lips with me, I let her get the feel of me. The wriggle of her hips and her moan let me know that she felt me. All of me.

Her mouth detached from mine so that she could take some necessary breaths. That didn't stop me though. My lips went to her jaw and kissed down to her collarbone. Her neck stretched to give me better access. One of my hands was on her hip, holding her steady while the other was still buried in her hair.

_I want her! I want her now!_ My cock was getting impatient. He was so close to the promise land that he had hard time waiting. If I was being honest with myself, I wanted that too but this was about so much more than just sex and I wasn't going to ruin that with my cock making the decisions.

_Down boy! Not yet. Not today!_ He whimpered in anguish.

_Good things come to those who wait_, I reminded him.

I was brought out of my inner debate by Bella wriggling her hips as a loud moan escaped her mouth.

"Edward." Her hips descended on my cloth covered cock.

I groaned. She was definitely trying to kill me.

On instinct my hips thrust up to meet her hips.

"Oh God…Edward."

"Bella…" My lips made the tracks back to her mouth where I captured her lips by my own in another delicious kiss.

In the back of my head I knew we needed to stop. This was getting out of hand and fast. Trying to slow down my kisses and the thrusts of my hips, my hands cradled her head again.

"Why did you stop?" She half whined, half whimpered.

_Yes, why did you stop?_ My cock was a moody bastard. This close to pussy and was being turned down.

I chuckled darkly, "Baby, I really really don't want to but this means much more to me than just sex." I looked into her eyes, "So much more." I hoped she got the hint in my words. I wanted more. I wanted everything with her.

Her eyes cast downward, as a crimson blush covered her cheeks, "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I got carried away. I usually don't."

Gently, I tilted her head upwards, catching those beautiful chocolate brown eyes with my own, "Don't be." I placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "I liked it. As you can tell," I chuckled again my tone teasing.

If it had been possible, her blush darkened as she took in my rock hard cock still nestled between her thighs.

Her hands covered her eyes, "Oh God. That makes me feel worse," she exclaimed in horror as she tried to get off my lap. Laughing, I grabbed her hips and settled her back on the lounge in front of me. Just far away from my cock so that he could calm down but close enough that I could still hold her close to me.

"Bella, it's fine. Don't worry about it. He'll calm down."

Shyly, she glanced down on my erection sticking forward in my jeans, "Isn't it painful?"

Her checking out my hardware, literally, made me groan again. I shifted my hips under her gaze, "Technically no but with you looking so delicious, it is." I gritted my teeth.

Her eyes flew up to mine, sorrow etched in its features, "I'm sorry. What can I do to help?" As soon as those words left her mouth, she slapped her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened, "Oh God that sounds worse." She started to giggle. Her eyes lit up as she giggled.

I smiled at her, truly amused by my problem. I was truly gonna miss her. Italy was gonna suck.

Italy! I hung my head and buried my hands in my hair. My cock was no longer my problem.

Her giggling seized, "Edward? I'm sorry for laughing." Her voice was concerned as her hand touched my arm.

I lifted my eyes to hers. This was it. I had to tell her. I had been putting it off all evening and I couldn't do it any longer.

Her eyes closed as she leaned into my hand as I stroked her cheek, "It's not that. I love your laugh." My eyes closed for a second, "I have to tell you something."

Her back straightened. Cautious she asked, "What is it, Edward?" I saw it in her eyes as she started to close off. She was gonna put on a brave face again. The blank stare that I was loathing already.

Gripping her face, I leaned in close to her, my eyes fixed on hers, "Don't do that! Don't close yourself off. Please."

She blinked a few times, "What is it? What do you have to tell me?" She ignored my request.

Sighing, I let go of her face and sat back, my hand scrubbed down my face, "I have to go…"

Before I could say the rest, she was already moving away from me. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her back to me. She really was infuriating sometimes.

"Let me finish," I growled into her ear.

She slumped against me, exhaling. I hugged her to me and kissed the shell of her ear.

"Don't run until you've heard everything. Than you can run." She nodded slightly while staring at our entwined hands. When she closed herself off like this, it brought out the worst in me. I became infuriated with her and I didn't like that.

Taking a deep breath, I started again, "I have to go to Italy." I paused, "Tomorrow."

Her eyes snapped up to mine, "Tomorrow?"

I nodded, "Before when my phone rang, it was my agent telling me that the director and producer had changed their minds last minute to finish the film in Italy. Before it was that we would go after Christmas to finish it, but now they wanted to finish it before Christmas." My hand stroked her fingers.

Her eyes were fixed on my jaw, "How long will you be gone?" There was the question I was dreading.

"Until 2 weeks before Christmas." She nodded, her eyes still fixed on my jaw.

I dropped my head to look into her eyes, "I know that's a long time but that doesn't change anything between us. I want this," I emphasized my point by stroking her cheek and kissing her lips. "I want there to be an us."

"How? How will we make it work?" I could see the hesitation in her eyes.

"Phone. Skype. Face Time. Whatever it takes, we'll find a way." I was trying to convince myself along with her.

She blinked a few times, "That's almost 5 months. This," she pointed between us, "just started, if at all. How will it survive that long?"

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I tried to stay calm. Didn't she want this like I did?

Grabbing her face on either side again, I stared into her eyes, "I'm not giving up. Even if you don't want this now, I'll come back and try again. Don't you see that?"

Her eyes filled with tears, "I hate that you're leaving. It seems like I just got to know you and now it's over."

I hugged her to me and whispered in her ear, "Don't think like that. We'll talk every day. As much time as they'll allow me, I'll call you, send you pictures." I paused. Maybe this would get a smile out of her, "I'll even send you dirty texts."

Her sniffles stopped and her misty eyes looked up to mine, "Promise?"

I laughed, "Of course. Whatever milady wants."

She flung herself at me and hugged me, "I'm gonna miss you." I nodded into her shoulder, "I'm gonna miss you more." She had no idea. "I don't like this anymore than you do, never forget that." She nodded.

We sat there a while, holding one another, not wanting to let go, when she whispered, "Were you joking about the dirty texts?"

I extracted myself from her and looked into those chocolate orbs, "No. I'll send you dirty texts every chance I get."

She giggled, "Good." Her eyes took on a mischievous gleam, "I'll make sure to reply to those texts only."

Laughing, I kissed her, "Wouldn't have it any other way." With that I lost myself in her kiss once more. This isn't goodbye. This was a new beginning.

-SC-SC-SC-

Now it had been 3 months on set in Italy and I missed her something fierce. We had come so far. Our relationship had blossomed over the last few months. We got to know one another. I learned something new about her almost every time we talked. Every day, as soon as we were done for the day, I checked the time and if it wasn't too late, I called her. Before shower or food or anything. I just wanted to hear her voice before she went to bed. Some days, it even turned out that I woke her up when I called. I felt bad about that but she had none of that. She claimed that she was just excited to hear my voice. Who was I to deny her that?

The dirty texts I had promised her had dwindled down over the months, not that we both didn't want that but both wanted the real thing. She had sent me a few pictures of her in lingerie, apparently thanks to Rose, and I had sent her a few of myself just clad in boxers with my cock at half-mast. Both of us had enjoyed those. That evening we had both tried phone sex. It only proved the fact what I knew all along. I wanted her. All of her. Preferably now, not later.

The director yelled cut and dismissed me for the day. I was exhausted but not enough to miss that phone call. I checked my phone and saw a picture text from her.

Walking briskly to the car waiting outside the set, waiting to take me back to the hotel, I waited for the picture to load. By the time it opened, I was glad I was sitting down, because this was the mother lode of all pictures she had sent.

She was in her office, perched up on her desk with only boy shorts on and her arm covering her breasts. A deep blush covered her cheeks and ran down her chest. Her head was dipped low and she looked at the camera from under her lashes. Those chocolate brown eyes, filled with desire, just for me.

I groaned and palmed my cock. She was really trying to kill me.

I leaned forward and told the driver to hurry up. I needed to be in my hotel room, alone and I needed to see her. I needed her. So badly.

Running into my hotel room, I quickly opened my Skype and called her, while undressing.

Her smiling face filled up my screen. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw me undressing.

She giggled, "Edward? What are you doing?"

Jumping around trying to get my jeans off, I answered, "I got your picture and I couldn't wait to see you. I wanted to show you what you were doing to me."

I saw her look behind her and turn the computer screen around, "Edward, baby, you might wanna wait. Rose and Alice are here." Just then I heard the giggling behind her. _Dear Heavens…_

Quickly ducking from the camera, just so that she could see my head, I asked bewildered, "You couldn't have told me from the start?" She was still giggling. With that smile on her face, I couldn't be mad at her. I missed her too much for that.

"It was just too good of a view to let you stop. But since I don't wanna share you, I had to warn you. That's for my eyes only." I loved her possessiveness of me.

I had pulled on my jeans again, straightened out, letting her see the bulge in my pants, "Damn straight it's for your eyes only." I heard her gasp. "Two can play that game, sweetheart," I growled playfully at her.

She scowled playfully at me, "Point taken."

Playtime wasn't happening today, so we said goodbye and promises of continuing tomorrow.

I had just hung up with her when my phone rang.

Without looking at the screen to see who was calling, I answered thinking it was Bella, "Forget something, sweetheart?"

"Dude, who were you expecting?" James was on the other side. I hadn't talked to him since before my accident. It really showed what kind of a friend he was. He was there for good times but when you needed your friends, he was nowhere to be found.

"James? Man, what's up?" Even though, I had no interest of talking to him, I knew how to be civil.

"Nothing much. Just chilling in Rio de Janeiro. Where are you?" Always the party boy.

"In Italy. Finishing the film."

"With your new toy?" He laughed.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, trying not to get angry at him for saying something like that about Bella, I answered, "No. No new toy." He didn't know about her after all. No need to get worked up.

"Oh." He paused, "Not according to the tabloids. I'm a little slow at reading the newest gossip but when it comes to my boy, I try to be informed."

I chuckled, "Sure you are. What ya read?"

I rustling of papers in the background, "That you cheated on Tanya with some brunette."

My Skype rang that moment.

"Hold on a sec," I said to James.

Seeing Bella's smiling face, I accepted her video call.

"Rose and Alice are gone now…." She paused seeing me on the phone.

"Hey sweetheart. I'll just be a minute. I'm on the phone with James." As I said his name, I saw her face become deathly pale as the same time James spoke on the phone again, "Is that her?"

**A/N: Reviews?**

**Also, I wanna encourage you to check out this story. It's new. The writer is new to fanfic, like me, so please go show her some love like you have me. Thanks**

** s/10267890/1/Green-Eyes-and-Rich-Guys**


	21. Forks

I own nothing.

**Forks**

Chapter 20

BPOV

Christmas was a week away. I was currently sitting on a plane on my way to Washington to spend Christmas with my parents.

Things between Edward and I had been going good. Even though I was still skeptical about him at times, I decided to let myself go. And let go I did. I had never known that a man could go completely crazy just from a picture. I laughed silently to myself at his reaction.

Credit for that picture on my desk had to go to Rose. She had said that I looked happier these days and that I needed to send Edward something to remind him of what he was missing at home. At first I was scared that someone, like Emmett, would walk in. But all went well and according to plan.

Seeing Edward undress in front of the webcam was priceless. Even more so his face when I told him Rose and Alice were with me. But he knew how to get back at me by showing me a very impressive bulge in his pants.

Ever since our major make out session in my backyard, where I had felt his impressive bulge rub against me, it was hard to restrain myself. I wanted him. Bad. And I was hoping he felt the same way. I was thankful though that he stopped us from going further, with him leaving the next day. Though the thought of him doing the 'Tap and Ditch' with me almost had me running for the hills.

Things took a turn for the worse, on my side, when James reared his ugly head again. Not in my life but in Edward's. Edward had never mentioned him, I don't know why, but suddenly he was best buddies with him again. Well, only that one phone call. When he said that he was on the phone with James, I knew that I needed to tell Edward about him before James beat me to the punch, so to say. I just didn't wanna do it over phone. I had excused myself, telling him that I forgot my wallet in my car that was parked on the street. Didn't want anyone to steal it. He bought my lie, which I felt terrible about. But I needed time. Edward later told me that James had seen the picture of us in one of the magazines. I was so thankful when Edward told me that he hadn't disclosed my name with James. He had wanted to talk to me before going public.

Now how was I supposed to comprehend that? I was 'dating' Edward Cullen. Americas heartthrob. Girls, single and married women would hate me all around the world. I told him that I needed to think about it first. The one way I would want to go public was when we were exclusive. So far everything was up in the air, pun intended, with us. We kissed a few times, did a little phone sex but that was it.

The majority of time he was in Italy, we spent getting to know one another. I think he sensed that I was still a little iffy about him being a complete different person, so he let me see him. Even though he was a great actor, I believed to myself that he wouldn't deceive me like this. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been the one to always call first or leave sweet messages that I'd get when waking up. If it is, I'd personally kill him myself. But than I'd be robing America, hell the entire world, and all its women of the hottest man alive. Wouldn't wanna do that.

Now back to the James factor. Edward was coming to Forks in 2 days to celebrate Christmas with his parents and me. His words. I needed to tell him about James.

The entire flight to SeaTac I wrecked my brain about it. How do you tell your current boyfriend that your ex-boyfriend is his best friend? Or was his best friend? And that he was abusive? Even though Edward was my enemy at first, well the last 5 years, he had become someone I cared for deeply lately. I'd hate for this to be the cause that I'd lose him.

By the time I landed in Seattle, I knew what I had to do. Edward was important but I needed to be honest with him. I didn't want this relationship to start with a lie. So with a resolution to a problem, I greeted my parents at the baggage claim.

"Bella. Sweetie. I'm so happy that you're here." My mom hugged me to her. More or less crushed me to her.

I hugged her back, "It's good to see you too, mom. Can you let me go now so I can say hi to dad?"

She let me go, exclaiming that she was excited to see me.

Dad stood by watching us with a smile on his face, my bags at his feet.

"Hey Bells. How was your flight?" His hugs were always my favorite. They made me feel safe.

"It was good. I'm just glad to be on solid ground again."

He chuckled as he released me, "Well than, I'm glad about that too. What ya say, we get outta here and go home?" His arm went around my mother, drawing her close.

"Home. I like the sound of that." So we made our way outside and went on our way to Forks in moms SUV.

"No cruiser today?" I asked dad from the back seat.

His twinkling eyes met mine in the mirror, "No. Your mother thinks it's too obnoxious."

"Hey!" My mother exclaimed as she punched his shoulder. "It is. This was less obvious."

Dad just laughed at her, taking her hand in his, "Ok. Whatever the boss lady says."

Moms smile was so radiant, "That's right and don't you forget it."

Seeing my parents this way made me long for a love like that too. My thoughts went to Edward and I wondered what he was doing now. As if he could read my mind, my phone buzzed in my pocket, a text from him.

_Hey sweetheart. I can't wait till I see you. Thinking of you. -E_

I smiled as I replied.

_Me neither. Just landed. On my way to Wet Town with the folks. Miss you. -B_

"What's got you smiling back there?" My mom was too observant at times. I knew that I should tell them about Edward but I wanted to make sure that it was something worth telling before they got their hopes up. Mom had been so excited when I had dated James, neither of them knowing the real him, that I didn't want a repeat of.

Sliding my phone back into my pocket, I said, "Just a friend, mom."

She squinted her eyes at me, "If you say so." Thankfully she let it go but I knew my mom well enough that she knew I was not telling her the whole truth.

My phone buzzed again.

_Let me know when you're alone. I wanna talk to you. I miss you. -E_

_Ok. Will do. Can't wait. Miss you too. -B_

_Me neither. -xoxo E_

I smiled to myself again reading that message. I'd become attached to Edward calling me every night. Some nights he was really tired but according to him, it didn't matter.

The rest of the ride was spent talking about my new job, me moving in with Rose and Christmas plans.

My room at my parents was still the same since high school. Good and bad memories. Sighing, I unpacked my bags and thought of high school and my life now.

I had come so far and my worst enemy had become my best friend and possibly boyfriend. I was still in shock at how much my life had changed in the last half year.

While taking a shower, my mind went to Edward and his delicious kisses. 2 days still seemed like a long time. I missed his kisses. I missed...him.

Excited about his phone call, I dressed in my comfy pjs and texted him.

_I'm alone and waiting for you. ;) -B_

_Give me a few minutes. ;) And I like that you're waiting. -xoxo E_

After a 5 minute, still no phone call. My eyes were starting to droop. I was so tired but I didn't want to miss his phone call.

I was losing my battle with staying awake when a knock on my window startled me awake. My heart pounding.

_Knock knock_

**A/N: Reviews?**


	22. Sweet Reunion

**I own nothing.**

**Thank you to everyone reading my story and taking their time to review. It makes my day. :)**

Sweet Reunion

Chapter 21

BPOV

Sitting up straight in my bed, clutching my blanket to my chest, heart hammering, I listened again.

_Knock knock knock_

"Bella." A quiet voice whispered.

_Knock knock knock_

"Bella, please be awake."

_Edward?_

Flinging the blanket off me, I scrambled out of bed.

_Knock knock knock_

"Bella." And than a quiet, "Ow, fuck."

_Definitely Edward._

Rushing to the window, I yanked it open, "Edward?"

His eyes met mine and his smile radiated off of him, "Hey sweetheart."

"What are you doing here? It's almost midnight."

His hand went through his hair, "Uhm, surprise?" He shivered.

Moving aside, I motioned him to step inside, "Come inside. It's freezing outside. Leave your muddy shoes my the window."

I moved back into bed as he climbed through the window, hair wet and his clothes damp.

Taking his muddy shoes off he straightened up, taking off his sweater and hanging it over my rocking chair. Seeing him here was kinda unreal.

His eyes met mine, "Surprise. I know I told you that I'd only be here in 2 days but I wanted to surprise you. Also it made flying in easier since the press thinks I'm coming in 2 days. No hassle." He chuckled.

I still sat there shocked that he was here, thinking my brain was playing tricks on me.

His expression turned to worry, "Bella? You ok?"

Snapping out of my trance, I jumped up from the bed and flung myself in his arms.

"Umph." His surprised reaction turned into laughter.

Realizing my parents were just down the hall, I shushed him, "Shh, my parents are just down the hall. You gotta be quiet."

His twinkling eyes met mine, "How are you gonna keep me quiet?"

My eyes flickered to his lips, and back to his eyes that seemed to darken by the second.

Before I could say or do anything, he whispered huskily, "God, I missed you." And his lips were on mine.

This wasn't like anything we've shared before. This was raw. Pure passion poured all into this kiss. Grabbing a handful of his hair, I tugged him closer, which earned me a groan from him.

Our tongues battled as his hands left my face and moved downward, grazing my breasts and cupping my ass. Squeezing it, he lifted me up and drew my legs around his hips. I moaned into his mouth and he greedily swallowed it. My cloth covered pussy made contact with his cock that was pushing its way against his sweatpants. He groaned this time as I whimpered.

I detached my lips from his, panting, needing to take a breath but his just kept going down my jaw, across my throat to my collarbone and back up again. His warm breath washed over my ear as he lightly nipped at it. My reaction was to grind my hips into his. Who knew I got turned on by that?

"Bella." His groan filled the air around us, "I have missed you so much."

Tangling my hands back into his hair, I lifted his head so I could look into his eyes, "Ditto," I answered, gave him a sweet smile and drew his lips back to mine. So sweet.

His hands still on my ass, squeezed, and he started moving us to my bed, gently laying me down in the middle as he hovered above me.

Thinking he was gonna kiss me again, I closed my eyes but his lips never came. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw him staring at me, his beautiful emerald eyes twinkling in the moonlight that shone through my window.

Feeling self conscious, I blushed and asked him, "What? Is there something in my teeth?"

He chuckled quietly as his hand caressed my cheek, "No. Nothing in your teeth and even if you did, I wouldn't care."

"What is it than?" I was starting to get worried.

His right hand moved down my shoulder, taking my left hand, slowly bringing it to his chest and placing it over his heart. The strong hum that had been flowing between us got stronger here. His heart was racing.

"Do you feel that?" He asked quietly.

I nodded, not taking my eyes off of my hand on his chest.

"Every time I'm close to you, like this, it beats erratically. Like it can't wait to be close to you. It's like it knows that it's home. You're my home, Bella." He was quiet for a little while.

Tears were gathering in my eyes threatening to spill over. Is he gonna say what I think he's gonna say?

His fingers lightly caressed my cheek and urged me to look up to him. My mouth opened in a gasp as I saw the raw emotions floating in his eyes. It was like I could see straight to his soul. So open and so beautiful.

"Bella, I love you," he quietly whispered.

The dam broke with those words. My tears spilled over and a sob sounded around the room. Those words, three words, yet so powerful spoke straight to the inner part of my heart and broke the chains around it. It set me free.

His worry filled eyes scanned my face, "What's wrong? Was it too soon? Did I screw it up? What is it? Please don't cry."

I shook my head and grabbed his face between my hands, "Happy tears." He visibly relaxed under my touch.

I mimicked his actions and took his hand and placed it over my heart, "I'm not as skilled with words like you," he chuckled quietly, "but I love you too. My heart knows it. Can you feel it?"

His eyes concentrated on mine, he nodded and moved closer. Just before his lips touched mine, a yawn escaped my mouth.

"Oh my word. I'm sorry. So sorry."

He chuckled, "No worries. You've had a long day. Let's get you to bed."

I laughed along side him, "I am in bed and my sexy boyfriend has been distracting me so I couldn't sleep."

A crooked smile grazed his lips, "Sexy, huh?"

"Don't let it go to your ego."

"Too late."

I laughed and smacked him lightly on his shoulder. He started to get up.

I grabbed him by his hand, "Where are you going?"

He pointed to the window, "Home. Gotta let you rest." He winked.

I pulled on his arm, "Stay. With me?"

Yanking off his T-shirt, he crawled back into bed, "Don't have to ask me twice." Pulling me to him and covering us with the blanket, I could feel sleep taking over.

His arm draped over my midsection and I took his hand in mine, "I want you to meet my parents tomorrow."

I felt him stiffen, "Tomorrow morning?"

I turned my head in his direction, "Yeah. Is that a problem?" I knew why he was getting worked up. It was fun to tease him though.

He gulped, "Are you sure?"

Barely containing my smile, I said, "Yeah, why?"

His hand went through his hair, "He's the Chief of Police, Bella. Guns! He could shoot me."

I patted his hand that was on my stomach, "Don't worry. I won't let him. Besides just tell him that we haven't had sex yet. That'll calm him down."

The horrified expression on his face did me in. I cracked up, stuffing my face in my pillow as I laughed.

His hand pinched my asscheek, "Not funny, sweetheart. He could kill me."

Surprising my laugh, I looked at him. He looked truly terrified.

Caressing his cheek, that was already rough with stubble, I said, "I know he could but he won't. He'll see that I love and therefore he will love you too. For making me happy."

His expression softened, "I make you happy?"

"Yes," I yawned again. "Now let's get some sleep." Turning back on my side, I cuddled close to him.

His lips kissed my shoulder and moved up to my ear, where he whispered, "Good night, sweetheart. I love you."

Half asleep, I mumbled, "I love you too." My eyes closed, sleep overtaking, I said, "Gotta tell you about James."

He stiffened.

**A/N: Reviews?**


	23. James

**I own nothing.**

**Thank you all for taking your time to read my story and a special thank you to everyone reviewing. It means the world to me. I know I don't respond personally to the reviews but I want you to know that I read everyone of them and love your thoughts and ideas on this story.**

**Now here's Bella's story about James.**

James

Chapter 22

BPOV

As I awoke the next morning, my hand searched where Edward slept but I came up empty and the sheets were cold. My heart sank. He left. Sighing in defeat, I sank back into my blanket, hoping it was all a dream.

A throat cleared across the room. My eyes snapped open and saw Edward sitting in my rocking chair with a guarded expression on his face. Oh boy.

I yawned, rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched, "Good morning. I thought you had left."

Running his hands through his hair, he sighed. "At first I wanted to but than I changed my mind. I needed to hear what you had to say about James."

So right to it than.

Sitting up, my hands fiddled in my lap. How to begin?

"Edward. I know he's your friend and I don't wanna come between you guys but he...well, James and I...Uhm, we kinda have a history." My eyes were solely concentrated on my hands.

"What do you mean kinda have a history? Why haven't you mentioned him before?" He was getting upset. His brow furrowed and eyes blazing.

Holding my hands up in surrender, I tried again, "Please, listen to me. The entire story before you decide. Please." My eyes looked at him pleadingly.

He motioned for me to continue.

Taking a deep breath, I started, "James and I met my first year at CalState. We shared a business class and he ended up being my partner that year. He was nice to begin with, that's before he got famous. We hung out many evening working on class projects or just coffee. It started out platonic but eventually morphed into something more. We dated for over a year. He..." I paused.

"He what?" I could tell it took him a lot of strength to be patient with me and I loved him for it.

Clearing my throat, I continued, "He was my first." I hung my head in shame.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard Edward mutter. Casting a glance at him, I saw his eyes squeezed shut and his hands were balled into fists.

"He was also my last." I don't know why I felt the need to clarify that fact but I did.

His eyes snapped open, concentrating on mine, "What?" His head cocked to the side.

Clearing my throat again, my eyes fixed on my fiddling hands in my lap, I whispered, "He was my last. I haven't been with anyone since than."

"How long?" I knew what he was asking.

"Almost 3 years." I felt my cheeks get warm.

I heard him take a sharp breath, "Uhm, ok. Continue."

Fixing my eyes on the snow gently falling outside, I let myself relive those memories.

"Things were good at first but slowly his attitude would change. His character you could say. He got angry at times when I made a little mistake, like forgetting to take my toothbrush out of his bathroom when I had stayed the night. I thought it was silly but he acted like his world was about to end. He'd always come around and apologize for his actions. I always believe him. Than when his acting career started, he was back to being his usual happy self until he got his first million paycheck. He said it was due to stress but now I know better. "

Trying my best not to break down, I took a cleansing breath and continued, "His temper tantrums got worse. He started pulling my hair roughly when we were...you know. Being a little too rough so that the next day I wobble in pain. He told me to walk it off. I thought he'd change back to his usual self but the fame got to him more. He wouldn't call or text and when I asked him about pictures I saw in the tabloids of him with another girl, he'd blow me off and told me that I wasn't his mother. It stung but he always promised to get help and that he would be better. What a fool I was to believe that. Soon after that, he'd start having parties, drug and girls dangling on his lap."

Dragging a hand through my hair and wiping away a year that ran down my cheek, I took a shuddering breath and continued, "One evening, after I hadn't heard from him in over a week, I decided to surprise him at his place. I walked in on him fucking his assistant on the kitchen counter. He saw me and...had the balls to ask me if wanted to join. I stood there in shock as he was pounding her. I had enough. The empty promises, the jewelry, everything. I told him calmly that we were through and that I'd ship his stuff, the presents he had given me back the next day. He yelled after me that I was a bitch, a whore and that I had only stayed with him for his money. Running out of his apartment, I barely made it to the street before I threw up. That night, I walked almost all the streets of LA, trying to walk off the pain and humiliation. I kept asking myself, was he right? What had been my reasons for staying with him? I had seen the signs that he was not well and I had ignored them. I decided that evening to get into self-defense training. That's how I met Rose. I wouldn't let him hurt me like that again."

Wiping at my tears again, I chanced a look at Edward. "I blamed you for James' changed behavior. Since he hung out with you so much, he started acting like you. I know now I was wrong to believe that and I'm sorry. Every person creates their own path."

His hand wiped down his face as his sad eyes regarded me, "No Bella. You had every right. Everyone creates their own path but I was a class A jackass and I was a big influence on James. I am so so sorry." He got up from the rocking chair and sat down beside me on the bed, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him with his head hanging down. "I discovered soon after my accident that James didn't care for my well being. He only cared if I provided the party and girls. That time in Italy was the first time I had spoken to him since the night of my accident. I should have known he wasn't a true friend."

His head turned in my direction and he looked into my eyes, "That's why you turned so white when I mentioned him, didn't you?"

I nodded, casting my eyes downward, again fiddling with my hands, "Edward, do you remember the first time we kissed?"

He chuckled, "How could I forget that? It was the best damn kiss I've had, even though you slapped me afterwards."

I smiled at him shyly in remembrance, "I'm sorry about that."

"I'm not. That was the night I had the most success with you that far."

We smiled at each other, thinking about that evening.

"What about it?" His expression turned worried.

Looking outside again at the snow, I told him, "That night when I got home, Alice was staying with Jasper, James was on my front porch."

Edward jumped up and started pacing, "What the hell, Bella? Did you tell anyone? What did he say? Fuck!"

Seeing him this worked up, would have turned me on if the situation would have been different.

"Edward please calm down. I handled him."

He stopped in front of me, grasping my shoulder, his eyes burning into mine, "What happened? Tell me everything?"

Grasping his hands in mine, I continued, "He trapped me against the railing and choked me. Than when I beat his ass, he said that he'd have me again. And to mark his words. That he loved me and we'd be us again soon." I shuddered just thinking about it. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to get the feel of his hands around my throat to go away.

I felt Edward before I saw him stand in front of me. It was amazing how tuned we were to each other already.

Crouching in front of me, clasping my hands, his eyes looking between mine, he whispered, "You're safe now. I won't let him hurt you again. In fact, please don't hate me for saying this, but I think you should tell your parents about what he did and the recent threats."

Taking a deep breath, I said, "I know you're right and I've wanted to talk to my dad, since he's a cop and all but I feel so helpless. So stupid."

"You're not stupid and I will be by your side when you decide to tell them. Always. Your dad will know what to do." The love in his eyes was so overwhelming that I hugged him to me while letting the tears fall.

"I have never told anyone about James before. Alice and Rose knew that we were dating but never the reason why we broke up. I felt like if I told them, I'd be putting my problems on them and they had enough to deal with already."

His hands rubbed my back soothingly, "Did you ever talk to someone professionally?"

I shook my head against his shoulder, "No because I thought I could deal with it on my own. Plus I thought James was out of my life for good."

He drew back, cradling my face in his strong hands, he looked me in the eye, "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. I'm glad you did." His eyes took on a mischievous glint, "Besides my girl has a mean right hook. I can't tell you what it does to me, knowing you single handily kicked his ass. I'm so proud of you."

I beamed at him, "I think I know."

His eyes darkened slightly as he leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. I don't think I'd ever get tired of kissing him. So delicious. So sweet. My intentions were to deepen the kiss and pour my love into it but we got interrupted.

A knock on the door made us pull apart and look at each other bewildered.

"Bella?" My mothers voice on the other side, "Breakfast is ready. Come on downstairs."

"Ok mom."

I thought she had left already but her amusing voice said, "And bring your friend with you. Your father and I are anxious to meet him."

Edward's 'deer caught in headlights' expression matched mine.

**A/N: Phew, that went well, I think.**

**Reviews?**

**This chapter was difficult to write because of personal experiences, so please be gentle? Xoxo**


End file.
